Trop besoin de Lui
by Angelikka
Summary: Depuis qu'Edward l'a quittée, Bella S'est rapprochée de Jacob. Lui s'est confié sur sa nature de loup, et Leur complicité N'a fait qu'accroître, atteignant son paroxysme en cette fin d'après-midi à La Push ... Mais tout Peut encore basculer ...
1. Imprégnation

Bonjour à tous! Voici une petite fic B&J, parce qu'il en faut! Et oui, trop dur pour notre pauvre Jacob, lésé par Ms Meyer! J'aime aussi beaucoup Edward (qui ne l'aime pas) mais j'avais envie de développer un peu l'histoire du beau Quileute et de sa belle...J'espère que vous apprécierez!

L'histoire est écrite du point de vue de Bella, au présent (ça change de l'imparfait/passé simple qui nous force à sortir des vieux mots parfois).

Petite précision: je n'ai pas lu la saga, je ne connais Twilight que par le film, le trailer de New Moon et les nombreuses fanfics que je prends plaisir à lire, excusez donc les incohérences s'il y en a!

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, vous savez ou devinez combien ça peut faire plaisir... Critiques et remarques, positives ou négatives, je prends tout!

Dernière chose: classée M, vous vous doutez donc que l'histoire sera... _'citronnée_' ;) Bonne lecture!

*******************************************************************************

Sa main chaude et douce sur ma joue.

Une vague de chaleur traverse tout mon corps.

Je soupire sous cette sensation de bien-être et d'apaisement inédite et si confortable que je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

Mais une sorte d'impatience me serre soudain la gorge, me poussant à rouvrir les paupières.

Devant moi : sa peau cuivrée, ses cheveux ébène, ses iris havane.

Et son regard. Calme. Confiant. Tendre. Fort.

Je le Vois enfin.

Jacob.

Une déferlante d'émotions et de sensations me submerge violemment ; puis des voix, des images.

J'ai l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Je ne peux rien distinguer clairement, juste un bourdonnement étourdissant et grisant dans mon corps et dans ma tête.

Je ne peux me l'expliquer, mais je crois que je perçois son amour. Oui, c'est tous les sentiments qu'il a pour moi qui courent maintenant dans mes veines, et irradient mes os. Je les ressens dans tout mon être. Plus que son amour, c'est Jacob tout entier que je ressens.

Mon corps se cambre dans un frisson et le corps de Jacob fait écho.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour la retenir et maintenir le feu de sa paume sur ma peau, ce contact qui me transcende.

Je suis ancrée dans ses yeux et lui dans les miens.

Nous ressentons la même chose à cet instant.

Et je comprends. Non. Je Sais.

Comme si ça avait toujours été en moi, à l'état latent.

Et l'évidence enflamme mon cœur et ma raison :

C'est l'imprégnation.

Des gouttes d'eau commencent à tomber du ciel, crépitant sur le sable et formant des cercles à la surface de l'eau. Mais nous ne bougeons pas, sidéré l'un comme l'autre.

La scène en est presque irréelle. Sa main sur ma joue, ma main sur la sienne, nous nous tenons droits, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon regard est plongé dans le sien, et je constate que sa respiration est irrégulière, comme la mienne.

Mon trouble est profond, et seul le grondement soudain du tonnerre, pas très loin, me tire de cet état. Jacob aussi détourne le regard vers l'horizon.

Le ciel est gris-bleu, sombre et menaçant, comme souvent à Forks. Des raies de lumière filtrent tout de même à la lisière de certains nuages, offrant un spectacle remarquable.

Un éclair vient déchirer ce tableau au dessus de la mer et le tonnerre frappe presque simultanément, m'arrachant un sursaut. Jacob saisit ma main et m'entraine en retrait de la mer, qui s'agite sous l'averse devenue violente. Nous courons jusqu'à l'orée des bois. Il s'arrête et nous nous retournons pour contempler le déluge.

-« On n'peut pas rester là, c'est dangereux de rester sous les arbres ! » il crie presque, tellement le vacarme est assourdissant, en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de son visage, la bouche entrouverte, j'essaie d'articuler une réponse, mais aucun son ne sort. Je suis affectée par l'émoi qui me traverse ; et ses yeux, d'un marron profond... mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Il doit le sentir car il me dit, se voulant rassurant :

-« T'inquiète pas, on va courir jusqu'à ma voiture, elle n'est plus très loin !

- Non c'est…

- QUOI? ALLER VIENS ! » Il prend ma main et se retourne pour partir, il n'a pas remarqué le trouble qu'il a éveillé en moi, mais au lieu de me laisser entrainer comme tout à l'heure, je le retiens, tirant sur son bras, le stoppant net dans son élan.

J'ai besoin de son corps près du mien, soudainement je me sens énormément attirée...

Il me regarde, interrogatif, l'eau ruisselle sur ses joues halées.

En un pas, je suis contre lui, je sens la chaleur émaner de son corps musclé, je lève les yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres pleines et roses, elles ont l'air si douces que j'approche ma main et les effleure du bout des doigts. Il reste immobile un moment, surpris par mon attitude, ce qui me laisse le loisir de l'observer de très près. Mon regard suit ma main de la commissure de ses lèvres, le long de sa peau parfaite jusqu'à ses beaux cheveux noirs trempés par la pluie que je caresse minutieusement.

Il saisit brusquement ma main, m'incitant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses grands yeux bruns. Et en une seconde ou je lui donne silencieusement mon accord en un regard, il glisse sa main sous mes cheveux, enroule ses doigts autour de ma nuque et déposent -enfin- ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser ardent. Je lui offre ma bouche entière et sa langue douce et chaude vient caresser la mienne. Il pose son autre main sur ma hanche, puis m'attire plus près de lui encore, au creux de son torse musclé et brûlant en passant tout son bras autour de ma taille.

Sa chaleur embrase mon corps malgré la pluie froide qui ruissèle sur ma peau et je sens son cœur battre fort contre le mien. La diversité des émotions qui m'animent me bouleverse, et leur intensité est sidérante. Jacob lui aussi est secoué par ce flux démesuré, je le sens, et son halètement entre mes lèvres le confirme. Il s'écarte un peu et me regarde, ses prunelles brunes brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

-« Alors tu l'a ressenti aussi ? Je perçois dans sa voix de l'incrédulité, mais aussi une joie non dissimulée. Je me contente de lui sourire timidement, en levant un sourcil, et me blottie dans ses bras. Le temps s'est figé et je me sens sereine comme jamais. Je lui connaissais déjà cette capacité, celle de me calmer, de me faire rire et oublier tous mes soucis. Mais ce niveau de quiétude… Une douce paix m'envahit, malgré la pluie battante.

Je relève la tête vers Mon Jacob et pose doucement un baiser sur sa bouche mais le tonnerre gronde subitement tout près de nous, et la puissance du grondement m'arrache un petit cri. Jacob ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire, mais il a déjà attrapé ma main et me tire derrière lui à travers le bois. Nous arrivons, dégoulinant, à sa voiture et nous engouffrons dedans à toute vitesse en riant aux éclats, amusés par notre course effrénée contre l'orage.


	2. Peur des conséquences?

Bonjour!

Merci Tati974 et Cecile pour votre enthousiasme, qui me pousse à poster aussi vite mon chapitre 2! ça fait plaisir de déjà ralier des "team Jacob". J'adore Edouard attention (je ne me lasse pas de regarder Twilight :P) mais je suis dépitée de savoir Jacob lésé alors qu'il aime Bella!!

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous resterez fidèles au poste! Bonne lecture :)

*************

Il a déjà mis le contact, et nous roulons à présent en direction de la réserve.

-« On fonce chez moi, parce qu'avec cette pluie diluvienne ça serait imprudent de faire la route jusque chez toi. » J'acquiesce en lui souriant. Il est si prévenant, j'apprécie vraiment.

Je détourne les yeux, et regarde les arbres défiler par la fenêtre martelée par l'averse.

Je me sens tellement épanouie, mais en même temps chamboulée par ces sentiments nouveaux que j'éprouve pour Jacob. Je ressentais déjà beaucoup d'amour pour mon ami, mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait permis de remonter la pente de nombreuses fois, même lorsque **certaines blessures** m'avaient anéantie ; mais à présent… Jacob anime en moi des émotions beaucoup plus fortes, et aussi intenses qu'elles soient à ce moment, je sais que je n'en perçois pourtant qu'une ébauche. Bientôt je lui serai plus que dépendante, je le sais car Emily m'a décrit son imprégnation avec Sam lors d'une de nos conversations.

Je suis brusquement prise de panique en m'apercevant que c'est aussi fort voire plus que ce qui m'unissait à Edward - qui m'unie à Edward, je me corrige immédiatement, mais les mots sonnent faux. Et cette constatation me fait mal. Est-il possible que mes sentiments pour Edward soient balayés par l'imprégnation ? Je me sens dépassée, inquiète, je ne suis pas prête à tourner la page sur mon si cher vampire. J'ai besoin de réponses.

-« Jacob je… » je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire en faite, et je me rends compte que je dois réfléchir à mes mots car je ne souhaite en aucun cas le blesser. Il me regarde interrogateur.

-« Bella ?

- Je me demandais… alors c'est ça ? C'est bien ce que j'crois hein ? » Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur, en le toisant du regard. Lui scrute la route au-delà du déluge qui s'abat sur le pare-brise. Il me répond sans détourner le regard, au moins il ne risque pas de voir l'anxiété qui doit se lire sur mon visage.

-« je pense Bella. Oui je le crois vraiment. Tu sais je t'aimais déjà, mais là, cette sensation, je ne la connaissais pas, je n'l'avais jamais ressenti. Et puis tu l'as ressenti aussi… N'est-ce pas ? » Il me lance un regard rapide, et je pose aussitôt ma main sur sa cuisse en un geste rassurant. Sa voix a le don d'apaiser mes craintes, effaçant aussitôt le souvenir de l'autre homme dans ma tête à cet instant,

et l'entendre avouer son amour me procure maintenant une certaine fierté, et j'éprouve le besoin de le réconforter comme lui sais le faire pour moi. Il continu :

-« C'est réciproque, j'en déduis donc que… Voilà Bella.» Il semble un peu gêné, cherche ses mots : « Mais écoute, si … enfin, ne te sens obligée de rien, tu sais c'n'est pas une fatalité… »

Je le regarde interloquée, et rétorque en ricanant, le sourcil levé :

-« pas une fatalité hein ? Dis pas n'importe quoi Jake, je sais très bien c'qu'il en est ! Les légendes racontées par ton père aux feux de camp, et tous les imprégnés qui t'entourent, et Emily et Sam… Elle m'en a parlé tu sais. »

Il ne répond rien, fixe toujours la route des yeux. Nous arrivons bientôt à la réserve. Je me rends compte à son silence que ma réplique ne lui a pas apporté la réponse qu'il souhaite. Je le regrette, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, mais ces sentiments nouveaux, je ne sais comment les lui exprimer, d'autant qu'Edward est… je ne sais plus. Mes certitudes volent en éclats quand je repense aux sensations qui m'ont transporté à la Push tout à l'heure.

Nous parcourons les derniers mètres en silence, je suis perdue dans mes pensées essayant tant bien que mal d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, Jacob quand à lui c'est réfugié dans un mutisme, ne lâchant plus des yeux le sentier caillouteux menant aux habitations des indiens.

Il se gare finalement devant le garage de la baraque rouge, soupire en coupant le contact. Il saisit la poignée de la porte, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser sortir comme ça, il a mal, je le sais, et ça me blesse. Je pose vite ma main sur son avant-bras, avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière de l'autre main. Il ne se retourne pas vers moi, mais regarde par-dessus le volant.

-« Ecoute moi Jake, j'ai senti ce que tu éprouvais tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas ressenti toi ce qui se passait en moi? Je… j'ai ressenti sensiblement la même chose, bon sang ! » Il tourne enfin les yeux vers moi, peut-être surpris par mon ton agacé.

« Je… Jacob j'ai… » Les mots me manquent. On est là, retournés face à face, la pluie martèle la carrosserie, il me regarde dans les yeux. Il est si beau. Je me lance, de toute façon, c'est ce que je pense alors…

« Jacob Black, tu es très beau » je fais abstraction de toute pudeur en lui disant ça, et caresse tendrement sa joue du dos de la main. Son regard est plein d'amour. Je me sens forte et femme quand il me regarde de la sorte. Nous nous rapprochons lentement l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Nous sommes si proches maintenant que je sens son haleine brulante sur ma bouche, il humecte sa lèvre inférieur et frôle doucement la mienne en une sorte d'effleurement incroyablement sensuel, j'halète, surprise par le désir qui monte en moi. Il me titille sans vraiment m'embrasser, c'est de la torture! J'attrape son visage entre mes deux paumes, bien décidée à lui arracher ce baiser qu'il tarde à m'accorder, quand quelqu'un frappe au carreau de ma porte, dans mon dos. Je sursaute et lâche un cri en me retournant. Jacob éclate de rire encore une fois. C'est Embry qui file et entre chez Jacob pour s'abriter de la pluie en nous lançant un dernier regard malicieux avant de s'engouffrer derrière la porte.

-« Tu es à croquer quand t'as la trouille ! » se moque Jake en ouvrant sa portière. Je lui lance rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture :

- « Tu n'perds rien pour attendre toi ! » On se précipite à l'unisson vers l'entrée, le bras de mon Quileute levé au dessus de ma tête pour m'abriter avec son coupe-vent.


	3. Perceptions différentes

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Tout d'abord, merci Galswinthe et Oranna pour vos reviews, team Jacob en force!! ;)

Je suis super contente que ma fanfic vous plaise, merci à vous et Dayoub, Tati974, Mary02, Christou57 et Misiri-addict de m'avoir ajoutée à vos fics favorites et/ou alertes, en espérant que vous continuerez de suivre et d'apprécier!

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je pense (ça fait un peu présomptueux, mais lisez, vous verrez! :D:D)

Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas de page !

**

*****

************

Nous passons le seuil de la porte, soulagés d'être enfin à l'abri, je remarque Embry et Sam à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine qui nous dévisagent, je détourne les yeux aussitôt, gênée, et vois Billy, devant la télé. Il se retourne sur notre entrée, et me lance :

-« Ah Bella tu es là ! Charlie à appeler, il se fait un sang d'encre, je lui ai dis qu'avec Jacob tu ne risquais pas grand chose, mais... mais vous êtes trempés jusqu'aux os ! Jacob trouve lui quelque chose pour se changer, tu ne voudrais pas me faire mentir à Charlie ? Ensuite Bella tu appelleras ton père pour le rassurer. Il est préférable que tu reste à la réserve le temps que cette fichue averse cesse ! » Nous acquiesçons sans répliquer, laissant Billy à son match. En passant près de la cuisine, Sam arrête Jacob :

-« Je peux te parler deux minutes ? » Je le regarde, interrogative, Jake me dit calmement:

-« Monte dans ma chambre, je te rejoins de suite.» Je sonde son regard, hésitante. Il se tourne vers la cuisine et y pénètre, tandis que Sam ferme la marche non sans un dernier regard pour moi, qui se veut froid, ce qui m'étonne un peu venant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sans comprendre ce qui se trame, je m'exécute et monte les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Jacob.

J'entre dans cette pièce qui m'est si familière et pourtant... je la perçois différemment à présent : l'odeur incommodante typique d'une chambre de garçon s'est muée en une effluve sylvestre : ça sent la terre et l'herbe, le bois, mélangée à une odeur animale qui n'est pas désagréable.

La pluie frappe le carreau de la pièce sombre, j'allume la lampe de chevet, et un halo doux se répand dans la chambre. Je m'approche du lit pour m'y assoir, mais je suis trempée : mauvaise idée. Je reste donc debout, penaude.

Un t-shirt noir gît sur le couvre-lit. Je ne peux réprimer l'envie de m'en saisir, et après un petit regard par dessus mon épaule, j'hume le coton souple, les yeux clos. Son odeur est enivrante.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier, je jette en toute hâte le t-shirt sur le lit et me retourne vers la porte, l'air de rien. Quelle sotte ! J'en ris intérieurement.

Jacob entre, vient directement vers moi d'un pas décidé, me saisit par les bras, restés le long de mon corps et me colle à lui, écrasant sa bouche suave sur la mienne en un baiser indécent, puis l'interrompt aussitôt pour me dire :

-« _je te veux Bella, à moi, ici et maintenant._ » J'en reste bouche bé, les yeux écarquillés.

« Allo la terre? » Jacob est toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, et semble attendre une réponse. Je sens mes joues rougir mais me reprends et balbutie :

-« hum, quoi ? Tu... Tu disais ? » Il m'examine un instant, discerne peut être mon trouble, mais ne donne pas suite, se contentant de répéter :

-«_si tu veux Bella, ma sœur a laissé des vêtements_.» Il continue :

« C'est sans doute mieux qu'un de mes t-shirt. »

Je l'aurai bien contredit, pour avoir le plaisir de me pelotonner dans son odeur.

« Viens j'vais te montrer » Nous entrons dans la chambre de sa grande sœur qui ne vit plus avec lui et Billy depuis quelques années, il ouvre l'armoire, me laissant le choix de prendre ce qui me plairait parmi les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé.

-« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas ? » Il me regarde en souriant

-« Mais non Bella ! Bon je vais me changer aussi. » Il dépose une serviette de bain sur le lit, et un baiser sur mon front avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je me déshabille rapidement, malgré mon jean trempé qui me colle à la peau. Je prends le seul jean laissé dans l'armoire, et un t-shirt à manches longues vert foncé plutôt joli. La taille n'est pas trop différente de la mienne heureusement. Je me sèche les cheveux en les frictionnant avec la serviette, et je sors ensuite pour la ramener dans la salle de bain et m'arranger un peu devant un miroir.

Je pose la main sur la poignée... Nom de... !

Jake est là, en caleçon, en face de l'embrasure de la porte. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul sur le coup de la surprise. Il est retourné, il pose une serviette sur le bord de la baignoire. La vue de son corps à moitié nu m'intimide, je sens mes joues rosir, mais je reste là, à le détailler, je suis ses gestes sans un bruit, tel une espionne, appréciant ce spectacle improvisé. Ses larges épaules, tous les muscles de son dos si bien dessinés, ses petites fesses rondes moulées dans son boxer blanc, sa peau métissée et se beaux cheveux épais ; forcée de constater que mon meilleur ami est attirant, très attirant. Il enfile un jean lui aussi, se penche en avant...hou... Bon je ferai mieux de regagner sa chambre, il aura bientôt fini.

Je m'assois sur son lit reluquant son t-shirt jeté tout à l'heure, puis la fenêtre. La pluie tombe toujours aussi fort, et j'entends le tonnerre gronder au loin. Jake pousse la porte et entre en me souriant :

-« T'as déjà fini ? »

J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Merde faut vraiment que je me reprenne, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

-« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? » Dis-je en le toisant, fière d'avoir aussi bien dissimulé ma gêne.

Une effusion de rires remonte du rez-de-chaussée, me rappelant l'attitude étrange de Sam tout à l'heure à notre arrivée.

« Jacob, qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Sam et Embry ? Il y a un problème ?»

-« Rien de grave Bella » dit-il tout de suite pour me rassurer.

« C'est juste que... Embry nous a vus tout à l'heure dans la voiture, et il a voulu en plaisanter avec Sam. Seulement quand on est entrés, Sam a ressenti la différence. Tu sais, entre nous. Et... ben ça le gêne un peu que je me sois imprégné de toi. »

Je reste interloqué sous cet aveu. Je me sens rejetée, moi qui l'aime bien, comme tous les autres de la meute, lui ne peut pas me sentir ? Et au point d'en parlé à Jake alors même qu'il sait qu'on est déjà imprégné l'un de l'autre ? Je suis hors de moi :

-« Il ne m'aime pas ? Quoi, il pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Moi qui l'apprécie, j'arrive pas à y croire, mais quel hypocrite ! »

Jacob me coupe en prenant mes bras que j'agite en parlant, et me tire contre lui tout en me disant :

-« Ce n'est pas ça, arrête! » Il sourit, et jubile de voir que je me mets dans tous mes états pensant qu'on dénigre notre relation. J'écoute ses explications, dubitative.

« C'est à cause, tu sais, de ton histoire avec… le vampire. » Il prononce ce mot avec retenue et son regard s'assombrit.

« Ce sont nos ennemis ancestraux, tu le sais, et tu es tellement lié à lui et sa famille... » Il détourne ses yeux de moi et je peux voir qu'il sert les poings.

«Il pense à la sécurité de la meute avant tout. Et à mon bien être aussi, sans doute.»

Je baisse les yeux ne sachant quoi répondre. Il a involontairement ravivé le souvenir d'Edward, ses yeux mordorés, ses cheveux bronze ; et Alice, ma chère Alice, Esmée si douce et... Je me mords la lèvre.

Non, je ne dois plus flancher. Maudit Edward. Il m'a lâchement quittée et son seul souvenir suffit à me hanter et torturer mon pauvre Jacob. Qu'Edward aille au diable, après tout il l'a bien cherché. Il n'a pas voulu de moi, pour mon bien soit disant, eh bien je n'serai plus qu'à Jacob qui lui me veut et me mérite. Lui est là pour moi, à chaque instant. Et il le sera d'autant plus maintenant avec l'imprégnation. Je dois être là pour lui aussi, et ne pas le laisser douter une seconde de plus.

-« Jacob, la famille Cullen est sortie de ma vie, c'est bien terminé tout ça, ils sont loin et ne reviendrons sans doute jamais. Tu peux rassurer Sam sur ce point. Et te rassurer par la même occasion. Je suis très attachée à toi Jake. Et ça ne date pas seulement d'aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir montré ma reconnaissance plus tôt. Mais tu as su être patient, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, pas trop tôt hein? »

Je me sens obligée d'ironiser pour dédramatiser la conversation, et retrouver mon Jake tout sourire. Mais il ne réagit pas. J'attrape ses poings fermés dans mes paumes et viens caler ma tête sous son menton, le nez contre son torse délicieusement chaud, respirant le doux parfum de sa peau. Il se décrispe, ouvre ses mains pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens, se recule un peu de moi et embrasse doucement mon front puis me regarde de ses grands yeux plein de tendresse. Si seulement il pouvait discerner ma sincérité aux travers de mes pupilles.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Billy nous interpelle :

-« Jacob, Bella ? Vous voulez manger un morceau ? Je pensais sortir une pizza du congélateur, ça vous tente ?

-« Oui Billy c'est très bien ! » je réponds précipitamment pour nous deux puis regarde Jake, pour être sûre de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe :

« Enfin si ça te convient aussi bien sûr!? » Il me sourit et dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres comme réponse et m'entraîne dans le couloir.

**********

*****

**

Alors, vos impressions?

Je suis sûre que quelques "team Edward" égarées par là ont retourné leur veste en toute discrétion... :D:D et ce n'est qu'un début... je n'en dis pas plus, à très vite!

PS: Je réponds par la positive à ta question Tati974... mais chut! ;)


	4. Puissante attraction

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici mon chapitre 4, mais attention: âmes sensibles (ou célibataires déprimées) s'abstenir : LEMON!! lol

Merci Bulle-de-savon pour ton com., ravie de te ravir avec ma fic où Jacob est à l'honneur :D:D

Parcontre je me dois de vous dire qu'Edward va bientôt revenir à Forks... Mais que va-t-il se paser???? Le suspens est à son comble, :-o

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic, j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

****************************************

-« L'orage ne s'est pas calmé. Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux Bella. Je pense que c'est plus prudent.

-« Ok Billy, j'vais appeler mon père pour le prévenir.» En un coup d'œil à Jacob, je vois que cette décision le ravi au sourire qu'il affiche. Je suis également contente de pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui, après les événements de la journée.

Billy nous souhaite bonsoir et part se coucher. Après avoir passé un coup de fil à mon père et écouté ses recommandations confuses vis-à-vis des garçons de la réserve- comme si j'avais besoin de ça, et surtout : s'il savait !- je m'affale dans le canapé aux côtés de mon bel indien qui regarde attentivement l'écran de télé. Il encercle mes épaules de ses bras musclés en m'embrassant la tempe.

-« On regarde un film ?»

-« Je suppose. » Je m'allonge et mets ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, lui cherche un film en faisant défiler les nombreuses chaines. La réception est mauvaise pour la plupart d'entre elle, à cause de l'orage. Peu importe, je sens la fatigue m'emporter doucement, confortablement lové contre la chaleur agréable de Jacob. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. Il est mon havre de paix. Et je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il mérite. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je me pelotonne encore un peu plus contre son torse fort. Entre rêve et éveil, je le sens plus tard me transporter dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étage et me coucher dans un lit. Un dernier baiser sur mes cheveux scelle mon sommeil.

**********

Un grondement violent me réveille en sursaut. Bon sang ce qu'il était près! Le ciel est régulièrement zébré d'éclairs blancs, illuminant la pièce.

Ah c'est vrai, je suis chez Jacob.

Dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Je frotte un peu mes yeux ensommeillés, et le tonnerre frappe à nouveau. J'en frissonne. Je regarde encore autour de moi et, peu rassurée par la tempête qui s'abat dehors et le fait que je ne sois pas chez moi, entourée d'objets familiers et rassurants, je décide d'aller me coucher près de Jake.

Sans bruit je m'approche de son lit. Il dort sur le côté, face au mur, je ne distingue que sa nuque et ses épaules nues et dorées, contrastant avec le drap blanc qui les recouvre à moitié. Il y a assez de place dans son dos pour que je m'y glisse doucement sans le réveiller. C'est donc ce que je fais, et je me rapproche légèrement de lui, d'une part pour ne pas tomber du lit, et aussi parce que la chaleur qui émane de son corps est très attrayante. Une pensée traverse mon esprit d'un coup : et s'il était nu ? Si en plus d'être torse nu il ne portait pas non-plus de caleçon ? J'ose m'approcher un peu plus après une longue hésitation afin d'en découdre, mon corps dans la même position qu'est le sien, comme si j'allais m'emboiter dans son dos. Le tissu qui frôle ma cuisse me tire un petit soupir de soulagement. Sa respiration est forte et régulière, je ne pense pas l'avoir réveillé. Ma peau est collée contre la sienne, elle est tellement douce et chaude, et son odeur boisée... c'est exaltant et apaisant. Je me sens en sécurité auprès de lui, si bien que je ne tarde pas à sombrer lourdement dans le sommeil, malgré l'orage qui ne s'est pas modéré.

**********

Le soleil crible mon visage de ses premiers rayons matinaux. J'ouvre un œil, puis deux, pour découvrir que je suis dans la chambre de Jacob, dans le lit de Jacob, et que je suis étroitement serrée contre lui, dans son dos, le nez niché dans sa nuque, mon bras sous le sien, ma paume collée à plat sur ses pectoraux et mes jambes nues entrelacées aux siennes. Ah. C'est un peu gênant. Mais loin d'être désagréable.

Je ne pensais pas un jour être intime à ce point avec lui, mais mes sentiments avaient évolué petit à petit, et avaient atteint leur paroxysme avec l'imprégnation. Plus que des amours adolescents, le destin nous avait liés, et j'étais plutôt heureuse que celui-ci me destine Jacob, ce bel indien prévenant, affectueux, drôle et protecteur, même si les contacts physiques étaient pour le moment un peu embarrassant du fait de notre amitié de longue date. Je n'étais pas habituée à le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'amour et – il faut bien l'admettre- de désir.

C'est pourtant ce qui se passe. Il est là entre mes bras, et j'ai envie de le serrer fort, qu'il comprenne et ressente mon amour et qu'il s'en empare jalousement. Qu'il me prenne toute entière.

J'accompagne le geste à la pensée en un mouvement tendre et je sens son bras bouger doucement sur le mien. Il enlace mes doigts qui agrippaient son torse et les tire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Là il dépose un baiser sur chacun, précieusement. Je ressers un peu mon étreinte et embrasse affectueusement l'implantation de ses cheveux, il sent bon l'homme, et je me sens d'autant plus femme là, tout contre lui. Et la femme qui s'éveille en veut plus. Je me tortille subtilement contre son dos, pour lui montrer que mon corps s'impatiente et dépose sensuellement une trainé de baisers de son cou à son épaule. Il réagit immédiatement en passant son bras derrière lui, contre mes côtes et attrape ma fesse dans sa grande main, me collant contre lui. Sa force me fait frémir. Je caresse vigoureusement son ventre, dessinant du bout des doigts ses abdominaux, puis remonte hâtivement pour empoigner ses pectoraux -cet homme est tout en muscles ma parole, et je saisi enfin sa mâchoire, tourne son menton vers moi et lèche le lobe de son oreille.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un mais j'agis instinctivement sous le coup du désir.

Il tourne un peu plus la tête et colle sa bouche charnue à la mienne, avidement il suce mes lèvres tout en pressant ma fesse, me plaquant un peu plus contre les siennes. J'ai chaud, j'halète sous ses caresses, mon bas-ventre s'enflamme et dans un soupir je prononce son prénom. Il se retourne instantanément face à moi, repoussant le drap qui nous est superflu vu la chaleur que nos corps brassent, je peux alors contempler son corps : sa peau caramel, tous ses muscles dessinés... mes mains vont naturellement à leur rencontre. Lui se jette sur mon cou, il y pose des milliers de baisers puis descend sur ma clavicule. Mes mains courent sur son corps, je saisi à mon tour ses fesses fermes moulées dans son boxer, je les empoigne et le tire contre moi. Je sens alors contre mon ventre sa virilité, plus dure encore qu'aucun de ses muscles et je gémis de surprise et de plaisir à son contact. C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet ?!

Jacob lui a l'air plus expérimenté, il glisse spontanément une main sous mon débardeur, remonte jusqu'à mes seins, y trace des arabesques du bout des doigts en titillant mes tétons, continue à m'embrasser... puis il plonge dans mes yeux, je suis presque dépassée par les sensations qui me submergent, je suis ivre de désir. Il bascule au dessus de moi toujours en me fixant de ses prunelles chocolat, il tire mon buste à lui et m'enlève mon haut. Je me rallonge un peu gênée par ma nudité, mais il écarte calmement mes mains en se penchant pour embrasser ma poitrine et murmure :

-« Ton corps est sublime Bella, tu es magnifique» il le dit avec une telle émotion que je ne peux que le croire et me laisser aller.

J'agrippe ses cheveux et les embrasse, respirant leur odeur. Lui cajole mes petits seins avec adoration, me soutirant quelques soubresauts. Il s'imbrique entre mes cuisses qu'il écarte doucement avec son bassin, et commence un va et vient souple et langoureux, son caleçon et ma culotte étant les derniers remparts au mélange de nos essences. Je me liquéfie littéralement au fur et à mesure qu'il frotte sa fierté et ce contact est tellement bon que je me surprends à attraper ses fesses d'une main et l'écraser un peu plus contre mon intimité. Nous haletons tous les deux, grisés par le plaisir et l'envie. Je m'agrippe aux muscles de son dos brulant, rapprochant mes lèvres de son oreille, ou je dépose des petits baisers, entrecoupés de gémissements, et lui étouffe les siens en enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou, dans mes cheveux. Il est appuyé sur un coude tandis que son autre main maintient ma cuisse contre sa hanche qui ondule de plus en plus fort. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je prononce son nom dans un gémissement un peu plus haut, il me regarde puis plaque rapidement ses lèvres contre les miennes pour en étouffer un deuxième qui raisonne dans sa bouche, ce qui a l'effet d'un bombe : je le sens se crisper et il se détourne, pose sa joue sur mon épaule et arrête tout mouvement.

Surprise par cette brusque interruption, je demande à voix basse :

-« ça va ? » Il se retourne doucement vers mon visage et soupir, rieur :

-« il faut que je me calme un peu là, tu... tu es tellement excitante ! » Je lui rends son sourire doux, flattée, et l'embrasse doucement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il laisse s'écouler une minute pendant laquelle je promène mes doigts sur sa peau, puis se redresse au dessus de moi, les bras tendus soutenant son poids et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je me tends jusqu'à lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sensuellement. Je suis bien, j'ai chaud, j'ai envie... Je me laisse aller à la confidence et chuchote suavement :

-« J'ai envie de toi Jake, j'ai tellement envie de toi ! » Il gémit, comme surpris par mes mots et m'embrasse de façon torride, puis passe une de ses mains contre mon ventre entre nous. Elle descend, descend, et je sais qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir atteint mon intimité brûlante et moite.

Il arrive à la barrière de coton qui ne l'arrête pas une seule seconde. Ses doigts glissent aussitôt entre mes lèvres et j'hoquète instantanément. Habiles, ils inondent le bas de mon ventre de décharges électriques. Puis je les sens subtilement s'immiscer à l'intérieur de moi. De son autre main il caresse mes seins, décuplant mes sensations. Je laisse ma tête rouler en arrière, je soupire profondément à défaut de crier et mon corps se tord, répondant docilement à ses caresses profondes.

Une voiture vient de s'arrêter devant la maison. Jacob l'ayant entendu le premier se fige puis se redresse, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par la fenêtre.

-« C'est la voiture de Paul. » il réfléchit un moment, puis s'allonge sur moi en déposant un baiser sur ma joue sans rien dire de plus, et pose sa tête sur ma poitrine, sous mon menton.

-« Il faut qu'on s'arrête ? Oh non, non ne me dit pas que tu vas t'arrêter !» ma voix est implorante.

« Pas maintenant Jacob, je t'en supplie... » Le plaisir me fait oublier toute prudence.

-« Même s'il ne vient voir que mon père, on va finir par se faire remarquer, ils sont juste en dessous... Et imagine qu'il monte me voir directement ? J'en ai autant envie que toi, voire plus. Mais rien ne presse ma belle.»

Je tente un dernier mouvement de hanches aguicheur, puis me résigne, désolée, sans un mot.

Les voix qui résonnent dehors nous laisse un court répit, nous restons donc dans cette position, j'enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules et pose une main sur ses cheveux. Je sens sa respiration sur mon sein et ma frustration s'apaise au rythme de son souffle. Il est si doux de l'avoir contre moi et d'ainsi sentir nos deux cœurs battre à l'unisson.


	5. Douce addiction Amère affliction

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en particulier à Galswinthe, Bulle-de-savon, Misiri-addict, Annecullen69, merci à vous pour vos dernières reviews, et à Ellea Starlight qui suit désormais aussi ma fic. Merci à vous pour vos encouragements et vos avis positifs, ça fait chaud au coeur! :)

**********************

-« Je ramène Bella en moto et j'arrive Sam ! »

La meute s'est rassemblée ce midi pour manger et discuter ensemble de problèmes en cours dans le comté voisin, qui nécessiteraient peut-être l'intervention des loups.

Je dois donc rentrer et laisser Jake à contrecœur. Lui aussi semble déçu de ne pas passé le reste de la journée avec moi, d'autant plus que demain on reprend les cours, et l'on ne pourra pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant la semaine. Malgré tout, il me sourit, comme toujours, et son sourire solaire me met du baume au cœur.

J'enfourche la moto derrière lui, et dès que mes bras sont assez serrés contre lui, il démarre au quart de tour. Je me blotti dans son dos et profite encore un peu de sa chaleur le temps du trajet.

Nous arrivons devant ma maison, je descends rapidement de la moto. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'est pas là, il doit être au poste aujourd'hui.

Jake prend le temps de couper le moteur pour me dire au revoir. Il enlève son casque et jette un œil aux alentours, l'air soucieux. Je le serre dans mes bras un court instant puis quand je me recul pour l'embrasser il me retient, prolongeant l'étreinte.

-« Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? » Je lui réponds tant bien que mal, le visage complètement écrasé sur son torse :

-« Je ne veux pas te retarder, tout le monde t'attends à la réserve, en plus Sam a déjà une dent contre moi, alors... » Il se met à rire.

-« Mais non, tout ira bien, t'inquiète pas. » Il continu sur un ton plus sérieux :

- Je suis bien quand tu es là. Je suis tellement heureux de m'être imprégné avec toi. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop lourd pour toi, que ça ne te fait pas peur. Je ne supporterai pas de te rendre malheureuse. »

- « Le destin ne pouvait pas mieux choisir, je suis vraiment épanouie quand je suis avec toi Jake. L'imprégnation n'a fait qu'exacerber les sentiments que j'avais et que je refusais de voir. Mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de lutter contre eux ni de refuser de considérer la chance qui m'a été donnée. C'est une chance que de t'avoir dans ma vie, plus d'une fois tu m'as sauvée, dans tous les sens du terme, et j'espère pouvoir te rendre ne serais-ce que le quart de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi en étant auprès de toi jour après jour. On est ensemble maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. » Il me serre étroitement dans ses bras forts et je me laisse bercer dans sa chaleur quelques minutes, trop courtes à mon avis. Il s'apprête à remettre son casque mais s'arrête :

-« Quand est-ce qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ce matin ? dit-il, l'air badin. Cette pensée me fait sourire et je lui donne un petit coup de poing sur le bras et en le narguant je lui dis :

-« C'est toi qui a voulu arrêté, tant pis pour toi ! » Il attrape mon poing et en une clé de bras m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement.

Il remet son casque, démarre, me fait un clin d'œil et fonce. Je le regarde dans l'allée un moment. Le soleil brille timidement, l'air est doux. Un sourire bête ne quitte pas mes lèvres, je me sens bien.

**********

Je pousse la porte doucement après avoir contempler quelques secondes la forêt verdoyante depuis le porche.

La maison est calme. Je fais un détour par la cuisine, prend une poignée de chips dans un placard et monte en la mangeant.

La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte et j'aperçois mon reflet dans l'armoire à pharmacie en passant. Je m'arrête, y entre et me contemple dans le miroir. Mon teint est étonnement lumineux, mes pommettes rosies, mes yeux brillant. A croire que l'imprégnation a des effets bénéfiques sur mon physique aussi.

Je souris en repensant à Jacob et à notre intimité nouvelle. C'est plutôt lui qui me rend belle. Je sors de la pièce après un dernier coup d'œil à mon image, ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'allure d'une jeune fille normale, et entre dans ma chambre.

Mon corps se raidit d'un coup, je sens mon sourire se dissoudre sur mon visage et je ne fais pas un pas de plus dans la pièce.

Une silhouette que je connais trop bien se tient dos à moi devant ma fenêtre, s'appuyant d'une main sur l'encadrement. Il se retourne à demi, m'offrant son profil parfait de dieu grec.

Mon cœur, si patiemment raccommodé ces dernières semaines se déchire dans ma poitrine et je serre les mâchoires pour accuser le coup. Il ne me regarde pas mais prononce froidement :

-« Bonjour Bella.»

Je suis interloquée. Il est là, devant moi, il est revenu après ces longs mois d'absence.

Il est revenu alors que je me relève seulement des souffrances qu'il m'a infligées.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et mes pensées se bousculent. Je balbutie quand même :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Il me coupe la parole brusquement, me dévisageant avec un air glacial :

-« Alors tu es avec lui maintenant ? » Je suis surprise par sa question, il nous observait depuis ma propre chambre ? Et depuis quand nous épie-t-il au juste ?

Plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, mais de toute façon, que pourrais-je bien lui répondre ? Je suis tellement en colère contre lui, en colère qu'il m'ait laissée seule et démunie, en colère qu'il soit revenu maintenant, en colère qu'il soit toujours aussi beau.

Mais oui je suis avec Jacob désormais et...

-« Il fallait que se soit lui bien sûr. Lui qui n'attendait que ça. Dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné il a du sauter sur l'occasion de consoler la belle demoiselle en détresse... »

Je n'en reviens pas, est-il vraiment entrain de médire de Jacob ? Ses yeux sombres sont pleins de rage, et ses mâchoires serrées laissent à peine filer les mots.

Je ne me démonte pas devant son attitude exécrable et rétorque :

-« Demoiselle en détresse car Tu l'avais abandonnée à son sort me semble-t-il ! Ou étais-tu quand j'ai faillit me faire tuer par Laurent, quand j'ai faillit... » Je m'interromps, lui parler de la falaise ne ferait que lui rappeler ma faiblesse, loin de me servir.

« ... Quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Jacob était là lui. »

-« Tu m'étonnes, il n'allait pas rater sa chance ! » Il se rapproche un peu de moi laissant quand même une distance raisonnable entre nous.

« Bella, je pourrais l'écraser d'une seule main... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le faire. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'il est ?» Il prononce ces mots avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

« C'est une bête ! » Voyant que sa révélation fracassante n'a pas eu l'effet escompté sur moi, il poursuit, consterné :

« Je t'ai quittée car je ne voulais plus que ta vie soit en danger et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de t'amouracher d'un loup ?

Je le regarde sans mot dire, choquée par sa fureur. Je vois son regard s'assombrir un peu plus quand il continue, l'air narquois:

« Et vous en êtes où tous les deux ? Par dépit tu lui as finalement donné à lui ce que je me refusais à te prendre ?

Ma main gifle sa joue instantanément.

Je doute que ça l'ai vraiment affecté mais son visage est tout de même détourné par le coup. Mon sang fourmille par contre dans mes doigts rougis.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te permet Edward ? » Je ne sais pas à ce moment si c'est sa curiosité déplacée, son sous-entendu trivial ou bien la culpabilité qui naît petit à petit en moi qui me met dans cet état mais je suis furieuse et je l'accable :

« Tu penses que tu peux me quitter du jour au lendemain, me laissant démunie et meurtrie, ayant perdu la seule chose qui compte le plus pour moi -plus même que ma propre existence, puis revenir tranquillement au moment même ou j'ai fini de rassembler et de recoller un à un les lambeaux de mon cœur en charpie depuis ton départ pour t'immiscer à nouveau dans ma vie, comme si de rien n'était? » Les mots se déversent d'un seul coup en un flux agressif, sans même que j'ai le besoin d'y réfléchir.

Son expression change à mesure que je répands ma colère, pour se muer finalement en un air affligé. Il se rapproche tout près de moi et saisi mes coudes dans ses paumes, rapprochant mes mains de son torse, et plonge son regard torturé dans le mien.

-« Bella je suis tellement désolé. J'ai fais ce que je pensais être juste, ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi. Sans penser aux conséquences je l'avoue. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissée seule ici. Et si j'avais su un seul instant que tu courrais le moindre danger je serais revenu, crois moi. Mais je n'avais plus de contact avec Alice. Avec personne d'ailleurs. Je me suis isolé à l'écart du monde. Mais aussi loin que j'aille, je n'ai pu cesser de t'aimer. J'ai souffert le martyre loin de toi mon amour ».

Mon cœur saute un battement à ces mots et une boule se fraye un passage dans ma gorge.

Toute la frustration accumulée après son départ, toutes mes questions quand à son amour pour moi disparaissent sur ses paroles assurément sincères.

A la vue de mes yeux s'embuant, il me colle contre son torse de marbre, enserre ses bras autour des mes épaules et vient déposer des baisers sur mes cheveux en murmurant tendrement:

« Tout ira bien mon ange ».

***********

Désolée pour celles qui redoutaient le retour d'Edward, et oui, mais il me fallait un élément perturbateur, et qui de plus perturbateur pour jacob/bella que ce cher vampire?? Restez fidèle, quelque chose me dit que... non vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais gâcher le suspens?? ;) ;)

A très vite !


	6. Le temps de la reflexion

Bonjour!!

Whaou! Que de réactions suscitées par mon dernier chapitre! Plus même que pour mon Lemon, pas moins de 7 reviews, c'est dingue :D

En plus vous m'avez vraiment fait rire (non c'est pas de la moquerie) j'adore vous coups de gueules! Même des "à tendance" Team Edward étaient dèg que le vampires se pointe dans mon histoire... Je jubile, lol!

Alors merci AnneCullen69, Bulle-de-savon, Galswinthe, Tati974 et Mell0208 (bienvenue:D) pour vos coms super marrants et touchants, car ça prouve que vous êtes à fond dans l'histoire (comme moi) et c'est l'effet recherché :)

Merci aussi à Ally et InsolementJu qui nous rejoignent: vos commentaires aussi étaient super touchants, merci beaucoup InsolementJu pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, ça fait trop plaisir ;) :)

Bon je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre qui vous rassurera un peu j'espère...

*****************

*******

Nous restons un moment lovés l'un contre l'autre, appréciant le contact de ce corps si longtemps absent dans le silence rassurant de ma chambre, quand une voiture se fait entendre dehors. J'abandonne immédiatement l'étreinte douce d'Edward. Si Jacob était de retour ? Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux par la fenêtre, et pousse un soupir de soulagement :

-« C'est Charlie. »

-« Je ferai mieux de partir ».

J'acquiesce en silence. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi, saisit doucement mon visage entre ses mains froides et amorce un baiser. Je pense soudainement au visage de Jacob quand il se penche de la sorte pour m'embrasser, je panique et plaque mes paumes contre son torse dur, arrêtant son avancé vers mes lèvres. Il contemple mes prunelles, cherchant à sonder mon esprit. Chose qu'il est incapable de faire.

Il s'écarte donc de moi, abattu, et se hisse par la fenêtre.

-« Je passerai plus tard, si tu veux bien ».

Je ne sais pas si je veux. De toute façon, il n'a pas attendu ma réponse et à déjà glissé du toit sans un bruit.

Je suis désemparée.

Alors qu'enfin ma vie reprenait un cours normal, me voilà prise entre deux hommes que j'aime du fond du cœur.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. Mon père frappe à ce moment à ma porte restée ouverte :

-« Salut Bella, je reviens du poste, ... Est-ce que ça va ? » Sans lever la tête, je marmonne :

-« Pas une très bonne journée.»

-« Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose à la réserve ? » continue-t-il, l'air inquiet.

-« Non, j'ai passé un super weekend avec Jacob. Mais tu vois, demain la reprise, et puis, on est dimanche, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce jour en général », lui dis-je en le regardant, l'air rassurante. J'ai visiblement été convaincante puisque Charlie tourne les talons en ajoutant juste :

-« Bon, je reste là cet après-midi, je serais en bas ou dans le garage. »

Je replonge mon nez dans le coton doux des coussins, complètement accablée.

Le destin a décidément dans l'idée de me mener la vie dure.

Je suis la Tua Cantante d'Edward, et l'imprégnée de Jacob. Deux beaux 'hommes' qui m'aiment démesurément, et que j'aime tout autant.

Edward mon premier amour, l'autre partie de moi même enfin trouvée, lui sans lequel ma vie n'avait pas de sens, pour qui j'aurai pu et voulu rendre mon dernier soupir ; sa prévenance, sa douceur, son côté protecteur, sa dévotion ; mais qui m'a aussi abandonnée sans se retourner un jour d'automne, me dévastant émotionnellement, et que j'ai dû douloureusement apprendre à désaimer pendant de longs mois.

Et Jacob mon meilleur ami, toujours là pour moi, prêt à tout pour mon bien être, même à taire son amour pendant des mois passés auprès de moi pour ne pas contrarier plus mon cœur déjà torturé, et duquel je suis petit à petit tombée amoureuse à mon tour, du fait de sa bienveillance, sa tendresse, son humour, sa ferveur ; jusqu'à notre imprégnation, révélant la grandeur de nos sentiments et notre complicité.

Ma gorge se resserre à l'idée de faire du mal à ce dernier.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Mes pensées se portent soudainement sur nos ébats matinaux, et je sens le rouge monter à mes joues. Je revois derrière mes paupières son corps presque nu, ses muscles saillants, sa peau matte. Ses mains douces, chaudes et habiles. L'envie qu'il a su faire naître en moi.

Mon esprit bascule alors sur Edward : sa peau d'albâtre, ses muscles fins, et je me surprends à me demander comment serait ce type d'intimité avec lui. Mon expérience nouvelle acquise grâce à Jake me pousse à me poser des questions qui ne m'ont jusqu'à lors jamais vraiment effleurée, malgré le désir que le vampire avait souvent suscité en moi. Mais mon cœur me fait mal lorsque je me remémore les bons moments partagés avant son départ.

Je ne veux plus y penser, plus avoir mal.

De toute évidence, mon cœur me dicte aujourd'hui d'être auprès de Jacob, chose que je pensais impossible, surtout si en compétition avec Edward. Et pourtant. C'est Jake que j'ai envie de voir à cet instant, il me manque. J'aimerai sentir sa chaleur contre moi, sa respiration douce sur ma peau.

Je me lève d'un bond, sans réfléchir, et descend les escaliers à toute allure, traverse le salon en courant devant un Charlie éberlué, et attrape le téléphone. Je compose le numéro de mon bel Indien, que je connais sur le bout des doigts, et attends avec impatience que sa voix chaude vienne couper la sonnerie d'attente.

Mais c'est Billy qui décroche. Il m'apprend rapidement que son fils est parti avec la meute depuis peu et qu'il ne sera probablement de retour que dans la soirée. Dépitée, je raccroche et m'écrase dans le canapé, aux côtés de mon père qui regarde un match, comme toujours.

************

-« Réveille-toi Bella ». Une voix d'homme me sort de ma torpeur. C'est la voix de mon père.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, et le regarde.

« Je dois retourner au poste pour la soirée. Je ne rentrerai pas tard.» Il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe avant que j'ai eu le temps de bouger, et sort de la pièce. Je me redresse et constate que je suis toujours sur le canapé, devant la télé allumée. J'ai du m'endormir. L'horloge affiche dix sept heures treize. Je m'étire, surprise d'avoir somnolé aussi longtemps et jette un œil par la fenêtre en baillant. Le jour décline déjà.

Je détourne mon regard sur la télé, sans vraiment voir le programme car mes pensées sont tout de suite dirigées vers Jacob. Qu'a-t-il fait cet après-midi avec la meute ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-il rentré ?

Puis je me souviens de mon propre après-midi : Edward est revenu. Avec lui ma peine, ma colère, mes doutes... mon amour ?

Je ne suis pas certaine à présent que mon amour à son égard soit ressorti indemne de ces mois passés sans lui. Cette constatation me fait un peu mal au cœur, mais je dois être honnête avec moi même : ce que peut m'apporter Jake, bien que plus terre à terre que ce qu'est en mesure de me donner Edward, est ce qu'il me faut vraiment.

Pas d'immortalité, pas d'éternité, mais juste de l'amour sincère et pur, du dévouement et du respect, l'espace d'une seule vie pleine de bonheur.

Etre à l'abri des prédateurs sanguinaires que la vie auprès du vampire pourrait m'amener à rencontrer, et plus simplement à l'abri des hésitations et de l'inconstance destructrice de celui-ci.

Je me surprends à être aussi lucide et catégorique. A croire que les mois passés m'ont vraiment fait murir. Le téléphone sonne soudain, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

-« Jacob, je suis contente de t'entendre ! » J'ai prononcé ces mots sans contenir mon émotion. Il n'est plus question de ça entre nous. Je le questionne sans attendre :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ? » j'opte pour un ton jovial pour qu'il ne descelle rien dans ma voix qui pourrait lui faire croire que je lui cache quelque chose.

-« On a fait des repérages, Paul a cru sentir des sangs-froid dans les parages, enfin au moins un. On a rien pu trouver de plus. »

Ma gorge se ressert à ces paroles. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais le lui dire au téléphone... il serait hors de lui s'il apprenait qu'Edward est de retour et qu'il est d'emblée venu me voir. Je n'ai pas envie de lui infligé ça alors que l'on est pas censés se revoir ce soir.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau ? »

-« Oh je suis resté à la maison avec Charlie » Je prends l'air le plus détaché possible, j'espère que ça suffira.

« Rien de spécial tu vois. Tu m'as manqué.» Je murmure ces mots dans un souffle et j'entends à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il est entrain de sourire :

-«C'est vrai ? Toi aussi Bella. J'aimerai être avec toi à cet instant. A chaque instant.»

J'aimerai être dans ses bras aussi, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

Et tout oublier.

Si seulement j'étais restée avec lui toute la journée, si j'étais restée à la Réserve, je n'aurai pas vu Edward, et je ne serais pas entrain de mentir à Jacob. Je me mordille les lèvres tout en déglutissant péniblement pour ravaler les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Le trop long silence que j'impose doit lui paraître bizarre car il me lance soudain :

« Est-ce que ça va ? » J'essaie un instant de garder le contrôle de mes réactions, puis lâche lamentablement avec une voix larmoyante :

-« Est-ce que tu peux venir chez moi maintenant ? » Mon sanglot l'inquiète si bien que j'ai à peine le temps de l'entendre me dire qu'il arrive tout de suite qu'il a déjà raccroché.

Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Me mettre dans un tel état et l'affoler ainsi, le faire venir jusque chez moi alors qu'il a dû passer un après midi éreintant, que la nuit tombe et que nous avons tous les deux cours demain.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir, lui qui a toujours été si vrai et sincère avec moi.

Et surtout pas sur ce sujet. Je sais qu'il est encore persuadé que j'aime Edward plus que lui. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Je ne suis moi-même pas certaine de ce qui se passe dans mon cœur. J'aime peut être encore Edward, son étreinte était si réconfortante tout à l'heure.

Mais je suis sûre d'une chose par contre, et je dois m'y tenir. Je suis amoureuse de Jacob, et il est définitivement le bon choix à faire. Celui qu'il me faut. Et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre. Et le faire entendre à Edward également. Mon cœur s'emballe en songeant à la peine que je vais surement faire à celui-ci.

Subitement je me rappelle qu'il a dit qu'il reviendrait. Je suis prise de panique.

Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Je me recroqueville sur le canapé, et attends l'échéance.

*********

***********************

à très vite pour la suite ;) xxx


	7. Confrontations

Salut les zamis !

Voici mon nouveau chapitre, comme ça ça n'aura pas été trop long. Enfaite pour tout vous dire j'ai toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance mais je poste avec parcimonie car si je n'ai pas assez d'avance sur l'histoire ça me fiche la trouille, je sais pas pourquoi, la peur de manquer d'inspiration à un moment et de vous laisser des jours et des jours sans nouveau chapitre, ou je ne sais quoi.

Bref! Je serais bientôt en vacances pour 2 semaines sans internet (aouch!) donc je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire mais vous inquietez pas, j'aviserai au moment voulu...

A part ça, Merci à Cullenboysaddict, Mell0208, Sonli, Nouvellesromans pour avoir ajouté ma fic à vos préférés, ça me touche!

Merci aussi à Ally, Galswinthe, Bulle-de-savon, AnneCullen69 et Sonli (re) pour vos commentaires sympas et constructifs (surtout Bulle-de-savon, lol!!)

C'est vraiment génial d'ouvrir ma boite mail et de voir toutes ces reviews alerts! ça me met la banane direct! :D:D

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture, j'espère que ma fic est toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes!

**********

************************

Après cinq minutes à torturer mon esprit, assise sur le sofa, je me lève, tourne encore quelques minutes entre le salon et la cuisine, me rongeant les ongles et regardant fréquemment aux fenêtres, puis je monte dans ma chambre en soufflant, anxieuse.

Après un instant à contempler le plafond, étendue sur mon lit, j'entends enfin la moto de Jacob.

Moi qui étais si empressée de le voir, j'ai vraiment peur maintenant de sa réaction quand je lui dirai qu'Edward était là plus tôt. Tout est une question de timing, il faut que je sois assez adroite pour enchainer sur le fait que c'est avec Jake et lui seul que je veux être.

Avec un peu de chance la bonne nouvelle éclipsera la mauvaise.

Avec un peu de chance Edward ne viendra pas tant que Jacob sera là.

Je prie en mon fort intérieur.

Je me penche à la fenêtre et lui crie :

-« Je suis en haut, monte ! » Son visage basané est si beau, il me lance un sourire en voyant qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

Quand il franchit le seuil de ma chambre, je me jette dans ses bras forts et chauds… qui me repoussent d'un coup ! Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

Son nez retroussé, il renifle l'atmosphère de ma chambre, passe devant mon armoire, mon lit, en épiant le moindre détail.

Mon Dieu qu'elle idiote, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, il sent sa présence vampirique, son odeur.

Il se retourne fébrilement vers moi, se rapproche et respire mon parfum.

Il s'arrête d'un coup, lève doucement ses prunelles noires, crispe sa mâchoire et me dévisage. C'est la colère que je distingue dans ses yeux au naturel si doux.

Je me sens soudain toute petite. Et la sentence tombe comme un couperet :

-« Il est revenu ? Cette maudite sangsue est revenue ici ! Il est venu te voir ?! Il t'a touché, je le sens ! » Dans sa voix se mêlent l'indignation, l'incrédulité et la rage. Je suis hébétée par sa réaction, et je tente de le calmer de ma toute petite voix:

-« Jake je… » Il m'interrompt brutalement :

-« Il est revenu, et tu lui retombe dans les bras aussitôt ? Mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Bella, qu'est-il pour avoir autant de pouvoir, autant d'emprise sur toi ? »

C'est une question purement rhétorique car il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et continue :

« Je croyais que c'en était fini de tout ça, c'est pas ce que tu m'as dit hier? 'La famille Cullen est sortie de ma vie Jacob', 'on est ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi'…Ce sont tes propres mots ! Toutes tes paroles sont donc caduques parce que ce sale suceur de sang est de retour ? Pourquoi tu retourne toujours vers lui malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? Moi je préférerais mourir que de te faire autant de peine ; je donnerai ma vie pour toi, tu le sais, tu sais comme je t'aime, alors pourquoi tu te joues de moi ? »

Des larmes embuent ses yeux tandis qu'il crie, et l'eau trouble également mon regard, j'essaie d'apaiser sa fureur en attrapant ses bras et en balbutiant, mais il ne me laisse pas le toucher ni lui parler, dans un élan de fierté qui le pousse à se reprendre et poursuivre sur un ton ironique :

« Je comprends pourquoi tu étais si bouleversée au téléphone, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir : c'est pas très classieux de jeter son imprégné sur un coup de fil, hein ? »

Il est persuadé que je veux le quitter, il faut que j'arrête son monologue avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-« Arrête !». J'ai crié aussi fort que lui et ai réussi à attiré son regard, empli de fureur.

-« Non Bella, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! J'ai eu tort d'attendre autant de toi, je m'en rends compte. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou d'avoir cru que je pourrais te le faire oublier, que j'arriverai à le chasser de ton cœur. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille dorénavant. Toi et ton mort vivant vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. »

Il se précipite dans les escaliers, je le suis en criant son nom mais il ne s'arrête pas.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et noient mes yeux, si bien que je rate une marche dans ma hâte et dévale les escaliers.

Quand je relève mon visage, espérant qu'il se soit précipité pour me venir en aide, tout ce que je peux voir c'est le salon, vide, et la porte grande ouverte sur la nuit.

Il ne s'est même pas retourné.Mais c'est à moi et moi seule que j'en veux, et je repars de plus belle en sanglots.

Il est blessé au plus profond de son cœur. Bon sang, c'est tellement stupide, moi qui voulait en faite lui dire que c'est lui que je veux et pas un autre.

Je laisse éclater ma peine en un pleur bruyant.

Je n'avais pas un seul instant pensé que ça se passerai comme ça, je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce scénario, et en un instant, déjouant ma vigilance, le destin m'avait de nouveau joué un tour, faisant tourner la soirée au drame.

Je gis sur le sol, au bas des escaliers, les jambes grotesquement enroulées sous moi, et mes larmes dégoulinent sur le parquet au rythme des spasmes que me provoque ma tristesse. Quel spectacle affligeant! L'autodérision a pris la place de l'apitoiement ; mais je suis tirée de ma reflexion par des grognements rauques provenant de l'extérieur.

Je me relève tant bien que mal, la chute ayant provoqué quelques dommages sur mon pauvre corps d'humaine fragile. Je boite jusqu'à la porte, en prenant appuis sur chacun des meubles qui se trouve sur mon chemin, et j'entends maintenant des voix qui s'affrontent sur un ton agressif. Je presse un peu plus le pas bien que ma cheville me fasse souffrir le martyre et arrive enfin sur le pas de la porte.

Ma nuque se raidit et je reste figée sous l'effroi que la scène nocturne qui se déroule devant mes yeux me procure : Jacob vient de se changer en un énorme loup à la robe rousse, en position d'attaque, face à Edward, dont les traits sont tirés et laissent apparaître ses crocs blancs, prostré lui aussi en une posture offensive…

**************************

***********

Héhé suis sûre que vous attendiez pas à ça, le gros quiproquo!!!

Sadique, moi, de couper là?? Il faut bien garder un peu de suspens, c'est ce qu'on appel un Cliffanger dans le jargon des séries tv et j'adooooooooooore comme vous l'aurez remarqué!

Vous m'aimez ne dites pas le contraire, xoxo. Gossip Girl - Oula j'ai basculé !!!!!!!!! à très vite pour la suite ;)


	8. Rivalité

Bonjour tout le monde !

Premièrement, encore une fois merci pour vos coms qui me motivent à écrire et poster plutôt vite.

Ainsi, AnneCullen69, Ally, Bulle-de-savon, tati974, InsolementJu et Galswinthe, je vous remercie beaucoup !!!!

J'espère que d'autres comme Magali Black, Cullenboysaddict, Dayoub, Mell0208, nouvellesromans et Sonli, entre autres, se joindront à vous pour reviewer mes prochains chapitres !!

Sinon, voici donc le chapitre 8, « Rivalité », qui est un peu spécial : il est écrit d'un point de vue omniscient (« le point de vue **omniscient** : le narrateur sait tout des personnages et peut voir tous leurs faits et gestes. Il connait leur passé, leur futur, leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, etc.» source : Wikipédia) et au passé.

Voilà ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse dévorer la suite ! ;)

***********

**********************

_Edward avait entendu une voix d'homme, des cris provenaient de la maison de Bella. Quelques centaines de mètres le séparaient encore de l'habitation, il se mit donc à courir à vitesse inhumaine, sa condition de vampire le lui permettant. Il n'accepterait plus qu'il arrive quoique se soit à sa belle, surtout maintenant qu'il était là pour la protéger. _

_Il fendait l'air, et essayait de capter les paroles qui lui parvenaient. Il descellait de la colère et de la rancœur dans cette voix grave. Peu à peu il saisit les mots prononcés, tandis qu'il arrivait près de la maison aux fenêtres illuminées :_

« ... suis qu'un pauvre fou d'avoir cru que je pourrais te le faire oublier, que j'arriverai à le chasser de ton cœur. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille dorénavant. Toi et ton mort vivant vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi. »

_Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Jacob, d'autant qu'il le vit débouler de la maison quelques secondes plus tard comme une furie. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils se figèrent tous deux, surpris et méfiants._

_Jacob n'en croyait pas ses yeux : depuis quand était-il là celui-là ? Il attendait que Bella le largue pour récupérer aussitôt sa place de sangsue attitrée ? Hors de lui, il attaqua le premier :_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là toi, espèce de suceur de sang ? Tu viens apprécier ta victoire ? Espèce de pourriture, tu te crois vraiment tout permis ! Tu la quitte, lui brise de cœur, c'est moi qui doit recoller les pots cassés et la protéger des dangers que Tu as semés, et maintenant tu reviens pour récolter les lauriers ? » _

_Edward fut surpris par son agressivité, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais la simple idée que Jacob était entrain de déverser sa colère sur sa chère et tendre quelques minutes plus tôt lui fit perdre patience. En plus comment se permettait-il de l'insulter ? Il lui répondit, avec un calme insolent et sur un ton de défiance :_

_-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend sale cabot ? T'es de mauvais poil ? »_

_S'en était trop pour Jacob, il n'avait plus la force de se contrôler, un frisson lui parcourait déjà l'échine, il sentait la transformation imminente. _

_-« Je vais te montrer à quel point, saleté de vampire. Il est grand temps de rétablir l'ordre des choses.» A ces mots il se crispa en position d'attaque, et un grognement rauque sorti de sa gorge._

_Edward tentait de discerner ses pensées, pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il allait réellement faire et pouvoir anticiper une attaque potentielle, mais il ne pu rien capter. Fichu loup-garou._

_Il se figea alors également, le torse en avant, canines dehors, prêt à accueillir l'assaut de cette sale bête -qui avait posé ses mains sur Bella durant son absence- comme il se doit. Cette pensée seule suffisait à le mettre en rogne. _

_Un feulement jaillit de sa gorge et au même moment il vit Jacob se transformer. _

_Il n'avait jamais vu de loup-garou, et sa grande stature l'impressionna. _

_Les babines du loup étaient retroussées et laissaient apparaître sa mâchoire effroyablement acérée. Mais pas une once de peur n'effleura le vampire. Il était prêt à tout pour Bella, même si cela devait engager sa vie._

_Ils se tournaient maintenant autour, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, attendant le moment propice pour bondir. Ils grognaient tous deux, comme des bêtes sauvages, ce que la rivalité avait d'ailleurs fait d'eux. _

_Des pensées malsaines animaient leur esprit, comme s'ils voulaient faire germer leur soif respective de vengeance. _

_Edward pensait à Jacob, cajolant Bella pendant les longs mois où il l'avait laissée seule et sans défenses, la faisant finalement tomber dans ses filets à force de stratagèmes tous plus mièvres les uns que les autres, et maintenant il avait peut-être pu profiter de sa pureté virginale sans vergogne, refermant son piège sournois sur la fragile jeune femme. Il imaginait ses doigts de rustre se poser sur sa peau si délicate, sur chaque partie de ce velours pâle, jusqu'à ses courbes les plus intimes. La haine éclaira ses yeux dorés et le venin lui monta dans la bouche. Il allait réduire se sale loup à néant, effaçant par la même occasion ces visions dégoutantes qui le rendait malade. Ainsi il n'y aurait plus aucun risque que ce gamin repose un jour son regard lubrique sur Sa Bella._

_Jacob imaginait lui la scène qui avait dû se dérouler quelques heures auparavant, quand il avait ramené Bella chez elle. Edward devait surement l'attendre dans sa chambre, et il avait dû lui jouer une scène digne d'un acteur hollywoodien pour qu'elle oublie sa rancune et retombe naïvement dans ses bras. Il lui avait sans doute murmuré d'insipides mots doux, usant de son charme et de ses dons vampiriques pour la faire fondre une nouvelle fois, effaçant de sa mémoire l'image de son ami indien et celle des moments passés auprès de lui. Il l'avait certainement caressée avec ses doigts glacés, embrassée avec sa bouche de suceur de sang, souillant la soie de sa peau claire et ses lèvres si parfaites. Son retour avait balayé tout ce que lui avait gagné à force d'amour et de patience et ce avec une facilité outrageuse. Et bientôt elle le laisserai la transformer en une chose sans vie, sans âme et son plan machiavélique toucherai enfin son but. Il ne pouvait pas laissé faire ça, il comptait bien arrêter ce manipulateur, quoiqu'il lui en coute. _

_Soudain, Edward aperçu la silhouette vacillante de Bella, qui se découpait dans la lumière sur le pas de la porte. Elle était en larmes et les regardait, interloquée._

_Il avait détourné les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, mais Jacob saisit cette aubaine pour attaquer le premier. Il fonça sur le vampire en un éclair, si bien que celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. _

_Bella hurla. Elle contemplait la scène, incrédule et horrifiée. _

_Elle aurait voulu intervenir mais elle était pétrifiée devant ce spectacle désolant. Elle vit le loup qu'était Jake sauter sur Edward, distrait, et lui mordre le bras qu'il avait juste eu le temps de lever en un mouvement défensif. Elle les vit rouler parterre, sur le goudron de la rue, et Edward, en une roulade, repoussa son assaillant avec la force de ses jambes tout en se relevant. Le loup s'écrasa à quelques mètres, mais se redressa aussitôt et se rua de nouveau sur le vampire. _

_Celui ci profita de sa vitesse spectaculaire pour esquiver l'attaque et asséna un violent coup au flanc au loup, projeté ainsi au sol dans un gémissement animal. Le vampire fonça tête baissée sur sa victime, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprit, ils s'empoignèrent, roulèrent encore, grognant plus fort l'un que l'autre comme deux chiens enragés. De coups de griffes en coups de crocs, le sang avait jaillit de part et d'autre._

_Bella devait se ressaisir et interrompre cet affrontement déraisonnable. Elle ravala les énièmes larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, et couru jusqu'à eux en criant, oubliant la douleur qui irradiait sa cheville._

_-« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez immédiatement, vous êtes fous ?! » Sa voix se brisa et les deux adversaires se retournèrent ensemble. _

_Elle était là, devant eux dans la pénombre, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, les cheveux en bataille, une manche de sa chemise s'était déchirée dans sa chute et un peu de sang maculait le tissu blanc à cet endroit. _

_A cette simple vision, l'inquiétude remplaça immédiatement la colère dans le regard des deux rivaux, et ils s'approchèrent de Bella qui titubait maintenant. _

_Jacob était encore loup, et voyant le vampire se rapprocher de la jeune femme, il se souvint que c'est celui-ci qu'elle avait choisit._

_Il allait s'occuper d'elle, plus personne n'avait besoin d'un loup ici, ni même de l'humain qu'il était._

_La peine lui serrait la gorge, mais c'était son choix, il devait l'accepter._

_Il tourna les talons et détala dans le sous-bois._

_Bella vit la tristesse dans ses yeux et avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ou prononcer un seul mot, il s'était retourné, et s'enfonça rapidement entre les arbres._

_-« Jacob, non ! » C'était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, laissant son cœur ravagé par le tourment qu'il ne méritait pas. _

_On entendit un hurlement déchirant s'échapper de la forêt et monter bien plus haut que la cime des plus hauts arbres, comme pour rejoindre l'astre blanchâtre qui luisait pleinement au zénith ce soir._

_Edward commençait à prendre soin d'elle, vérifiant son bras, ne faisant plus cas de ce qui l'entourait._

_Il retrouva l'odeur grisante du sang de sa Tua Cantante, ses yeux s'illuminèrent avec la soif qui venait de naître, mais il pouvait parfaitement se contrôler maintenant, il compressa la petite plaie sous ses doigts froids alors que Bella, se retournant vers lui l'air désolé, lui dit doucement :_

_- « Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? » _

_Une petite goutte d'eau dessinait un arc sur sa joue rosie, brillant de ses grands cils bruns jusqu'à sa mâchoire._

***********

*********************

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience mes ptits loups !!! A bientôt xoxo A.


	9. Séparation

***Après quelques modifs cause traduction auto de google de m**de, + changement d'une phrase du texte sous les conseils de Bulle-de-savon. ;)***

Hey! ;)

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 9 qui vous réconfortera sans doute un ptit peu. Ne vous faites pas trop de soucis, N'oubliez pas que je suis à vos côtés dans la Team J. ... ;)

Merci à mes revieweuses AnneCullen69 ( "nom d'un chien": j'adore! Encore mieux: "bon sang de bois"! Hihi), Bulle-de-savon (qu'on devrait rebaptiser Tempérament-de-feu, lol) , Misiri-Addict (je suis bien d'accord: pas de doute, c'est un mec!) et Galswinthe (tkt Bella prend enfin le taureau par les cornes: pas trop tôt, non?)

Un bisou aux autres qui me laisseront aussi un ptit comm cette fois-ci j'espère!!

Bonne lecture!

***************

**********

Edward me soutient pour rentrer dans la maison, mais dès le seuil passé, je prends sur moi et me dégage de ses bras, pour rejoindre par mes propres moyens le canapé.

La douleur dans ma cheville est lancinante et en y regardant de plus près je constate qu'elle est enflée. Super, voilà que j'ai une entorse!

Il s'assoit auprès de moi l'air inquiet et prend mon pied sur ses genoux.

- « Elle est mal en point, est-ce que tu souffres beaucoup? » J'incline la tête en haussant les épaules.

« Il faut mettre de la glace, ne bouge pas je m'en occupe ». Il se relève aussitôt, et se précipite vers la cuisine, en me questionnant :

« C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? » dit-il d'un air mauvais.

-« Bien sûr que non, il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Tu me connais. »

Il revient avec une poche de glace. Je me sens faible et démunie, je me laisse donc faire par le vampire attentionné. Il ramène mes deux jambes sur le sofa, défait mes lacets et place le petit sac glacé sur mon pied. Puis il file à l'étage et revient rapidement avec un flacon de désinfectant et des pansements.

J'ai envie de le remercier pour les soins qu'il m'apporte, mais je suis lasse, je n'ai même pas envie de faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche. Je le regarde s'occuper de mon bras, indolente.

Il s'affaire avec précaution, je vois parfois son regard ambre parcourir ma peau, et il me semble qu'il hume mon odeur aussi discrètement qu'il le peut.

Je regarde avec fascination ses propres blessures se refermer lentement, comme par magie.

Il finit par coller un pansement sur ma petite égratignure, et caresse tendrement mon avant bras en le portant à ses lèvres. Il dépose un baiser, puis deux, délicatement, et trois en remontant un peu ma manche, puis quatre sur la pliure de mon coude. Un frisson me parcourt au contact de ses lèvres fraîches.

Il est tellement beau. Ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés en un désordre calculé, ses iris cuivrés, ses traits fins, sa peau laiteuse et douce sont autant de raisons de tomber amoureuse de cet homme au premier regard. Il est la perfection incarnée. Irréelle.

Mais il est trop parfait.

Mes pensées s'envolent aussitôt vers Jacob, mon cher indien dont les défauts font le charme, s'ajoutant à sa beauté naturelle et à sa chaleur si agréable, définitivement inexistante chez le vampire.

Mon Jacob qui a fuit, croyant que je ne l'avais pas choisi. Par erreur.

Son hurlement animal résonne dans ma tête, ce cri dont la souffrance pourrait être clairement reconnue par n'importe quel être vivant aux alentours. Mon pauvre amour. Mon cœur souffre à l'idée qu'il ait mal, qu'il se sente rejeté et humilié. Quelle méprise ! Je suis bien la seule personne à pouvoir laissé une explication dégénérer de la sorte.

Edward m'observe sans bouger, patient, il attend que je sorte de mes pensées qu'il ne peut entendre. J'interromps de moi-même ma rêverie :

-« Charlie ne va pas tardé à rentrer. » Il me regarde, les yeux plein d'amour.

Dieu qu'il est dur de s'engager dans un échange comme celui-ci. Mais je dois être honnête.

« Edward je… je te remercie pour tout ça, pour m'avoir soignée. Je vois bien l'ampleur de ton amour, je veux que tu sache que ça me touche énormément.

J'ai dû faire un choix comme tu t'en doutes, et ça n'a pas été simple.

Durant les longs mois ou tu n'étais pas là, je me suis énormément rapprochée de Jacob, amicalement d'abord, et mes sentiments ont évolués sans même que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Ce n'était pas prémédité, tu m'avais dit ne plus m'aimer, j'étais dévastée, je n'avais même plus envie de vivre. Puis j'ai petit à petit réappris à m'amuser, à rire, à vivre. Grâce à lui.

Et sans aucune pression de sa part, jamais, mais uniquement pour mon bien-être, j'ai dû rassembler toute ma volonté pour apprendre à… te désaimer.

Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverai, parce que toi et moi, on est liés, pour toujours, et ça ne changera jamais, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que malgré les sentiments que je te porte, et que je ressentirai probablement toute ma vie, et malgré la force attirance que j'éprouve à ton égard ; la plus grande partie de mon cœur appartient désormais à Jacob. »

J'ai prononcé ces mots sans détourner mon regard de lui, en gage de la sincérité que je lui dois bien. J'ai ainsi vu son corps se tendre au fur et à mesure, et son expression se muer progressivement en une profonde peine.

S'il pouvait pleurer à cet instant je suis certaine que les larmes seraient entrain de couler sur ses joues pâles. Mais puisse qu'il ne le peut pas, je pleurs pour nous deux, en silence, mes prunelles toujours rivées aux siennes.

Il se rapproche de moi et me serre alors contre son torse, en prenant une profonde inspiration. La peau froide de son cou éteint le feu des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je sens sur le dessus de ma tête sa mâchoire se contracter et il ressert son étreinte. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, posé une seule question.

Mon cœur se comprime dans ma poitrine. Qu'elle épreuve difficile que celle de rompre les liens qui m'unissaient à lui.

Il s'écarte un peu et embrasse longuement mon front, respirant le parfum de mes cheveux. Je clos les yeux sous ce baiser, que j'imagine être le dernier qu'il me donnera et je comprends que la séparation est proche.

En effet, en un instant il est debout, et déjà il se trouve devant la porte.

Il se retourne une dernière fois pour me regarder, son visage est empreint de souffrance, et le seul spectacle que je suis en mesure de lui offrir sont mes larmes, encore une fois.

Je me décide à rapidement les essuyer d'un revers de la main, pour que le dernier souvenir qu'il ait de moi ne sois pas celui d'une fragile humaine en pleurs. Il esquisse alors un demi-sourire de reconnaissance, puis disparaît dans la nuit.

Je reste un long moment là, prostrée, l'eau dégoulinant de mes yeux sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

J'entends une voiture remonter l'allée. Dieu merci Charlie sera bientôt là.

Non pas que je souhaite m'étendre sur les raisons de mon chagrin, mais je ressens, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'envie que mon père soit auprès de moi, et qu'il me réconforte par sa simple présence, même s'il n'en a pas conscience. Surtout sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Il entre quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai eu le temps d'essuyer mes larmes, et sa voix chaude me souhaitant bonsoir m'apaise aussitôt.

***************

Je me réveille en sursaut, une fois de plus.

Ma nuit est peuplée de cauchemars dont je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir.

Des bribes de rêves, floues et incohérentes se bousculent dans ma tête.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et constate que je suis en sueur. Je me lève alors et marche jusqu'à la salle de bain dans la pénombre de ma chambre, que les rayons de la pleine lune éclairent assez, si bien que je ne me cogne dans aucun meuble.

Après m'être passé un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage et la nuque en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Charlie, je retourne comme un zombie dans ma chambre et m'approche de la fenêtre.

J'observe l'extérieur, les branches des grands arbres se balancent sous le vent, il ne pleut pas pour une fois. L'astre blanchâtre luit au centre des étoiles accrochées au velours bleu de la nuit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Edward, mais mon inquiétude ne lui ai pas destinée :

Où est-il ? Où est Jake maintenant ? J'espère qu'il dort paisiblement dans son lit à cet instant.

J'avais appelé chez lui dans la soirée pour tout lui expliquer et le rassurer, mais Billy m'avait répondu qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Je me résignais, cependant je constatais que l'absence d'inquiétude dans sa voix n'était pas crédible au vu de l'heure tardive. Il ne voulait sans doute pas me parler et avait commandé à son père de me mentir.

J'avais soupé avec Charlie, ne pipant mot sur les évènements intervenus plus tôt.

Il n'avait rien soupçonné malgré mon air maussade et n'était donc absolument pas au courant du drame qui se cachait au fond de mon cœur. Autant ne pas rajouté à mes soucis en ayant en plus mon père sur le dos. J'avais quand même expliqué le gonflement disgracieux de ma cheville et mes yeux rougis par ma maladresse légendaire, et cette excuse avait été accueillie avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. Il s'était toutefois rattrapé en me prévenant que si ça ne passait pas, il m'emmènerait à l'hôpital le lendemain.

Je remarque maintenant que le gonflement est moindre, et je suis bien contente d'éviter une visite au médecin.

Je me recouche en soupirant, pensant à la journée de cours qui m'attend demain. Si seulement je pouvais y couper et passer tout le jour blottie dans les bras de Jake.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à mon bel amour, si épris qu'il n'a pas supporté l'idée que je ne le choisisse. Quel bêta, il ne pouvait pas m'écouter avant de tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives qu'idiotes ? Et quelle fierté ! S'emporter de la sorte et partir sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

Demain, une fois 'l'orage' calmé, je m'attèlerai à tout arranger entre nous.

Je me réjouis déjà de sa réaction quand je rétablirai la vérité.

Et enfin, je me sens partir doucement dans le sommeil sur ces dernières pensées positives.

*****

**************

une pitite question: c'est quoi la différence entre Hits et Visitors svp???

Même si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse vous pouvez quand même reviewer, si si!!! a très vite ;)


	10. Confidences

*Salut salut!*

Et voilà la suite!! bon je vous préviens tout de suite, la réconciliation avec Jacob n'est pas pour ce chapitre (allez, soyez pas trop déçues!!) C'est qu'on en était à dimanche soir (dans la fic) et je vous rappelle que Bella à une vie d'ado comme les autres (en dehors de ces amourettes fantastiques avec des créatures mythiques), oui oui, elle va au lycée le lundi!

Bref ne vous désintéressez pas pour autant, mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'il venait de finir de rédiger un chapitre entier de lemon!!!!!

Mes revieweuses qui avaient eu de la peine pour Edward, je comprends, effectivement il a du pas mal souffrir, mais il est resté fairplay quand Bella lui a avoué son amour pour Jacob, et ça c'est vraiment un beau geste! (oui reconnais-le toi aussi Bulle-de-savon, lol!) Je suis donc d'accord pour dire qu'il mérite une petite consolation... mais moi d'abord les filles! :D:D

Une petite parenthèse pour AnneCullen69: je suis entrain de lire Tentation et j'ai littéralement éclaté de rire quand l'autre fois je lis un bon gros "bon sang de bois" en plein milieu d'un chapitre! J'en parlais dernièrement et ça m'a vraiment fait halluciné, ah! sacré traducteur!!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir. Merci Ally pour tes 2 reviews qui m'ont sauvée in-extremis de la depression en dépassant la barre des 3 comms sur le chapitre (ouf)!

Au faite, toujours personne pour me dire la différence entre Hits et Visitors??

Merci aux nouvelles venues M0rn, Supergirl971 et Licorneblanche pour avoir ajouté ma fic à leur préférées!!:)

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 10 intitulé "Confidences"

* * *

7h00. Je suis si bien sous ma couette...Mais il faut vraiment que je me lève sinon je serai en retard en cours. Je m'extirpe du lit à contrecœur, prends des vêtements au hasard dans mon placard puis me dirige vers la salle de bain en trainant les pieds.

Je croise Charlie, qui descend les escaliers en me précisant qu'il me prépare mon petit déjeuner avant de partir au travail.

Trop aimable ! Oh quelle humeur… une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. Mon reflet dans le miroir me fait presque peur : j'ai les yeux gonflés par les pleurs de la veille, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Déshabillée, je me glisse sous l'eau chaude avec délectation. Je me surprends alors à penser que cette sensation est aussi agréable que ma peau nue contre celle de Jacob.

Comme j'ai hâte de le retrouver et de tout lui expliquer. Il me manque tant. J'essaierai de l'appeler avant de partir au lycée.

Mais pour le moment, je laisse l'eau bouillante dissoudre toutes pensées et la vapeur me happer dans son manteau cotonneux.

*

Je descends dans la cuisine et je constate avec plaisir que -premièrement- ma cheville ne me fait plus trop mal, et que -deuxièmement- Charlie m'a effectivement préparé quelque chose à manger avant de partir. Un grand verre de jus d'orange est posé près d'une assiette de bacon grillé, jonché d'un œuf au plat, et deux petits pains toastés attendent près d'une motte de beurre et d'un pot de marmelade. L'appétit vient aussitôt. Je vérifie à ma montre que je ne suis pas en retard. Et puis zut, pour une fois que mon père y met les formes, je dois lui faire honneur.

Je m'attable et déguste le petit déjeuner, préparé avec amour de toute évidence.

Repue et en retard, je cours quelques minutes plus tard jusqu'à mon pick-up car la pluie a commencé à tomber. Je démarre et fonce sans plus attendre.

Après quelques mètres parcourus avec comme seul distraction le paysage monotone défilant au-delà de la calandre de ma veille guimbarde, je me rends compte que j'ai totalement oublié d'appeler Jacob dans ma précipitation.

Je sors mon téléphone portable de mon sac d'une main, lâchant momentanément le volant en détournant les yeux de la route une minute.

J'attrape tant bien que mal l'appareil qui s'est glissé entre les livres quand je crois voir du coin de l'œil quelque chose passer sur la route devant moi.

Je me retourne instantanément, agrippant le volant des deux mains tout en écrasant la pédale de frein par réflexe.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le sanglier qui file déjà dans les bois. Ma voiture finit sa course en tête à queue au milieu de la route. Mon sang pulse à deux milles dans mes tempes.

J'ai évité de peu l'embardée dans le fossé, et la route est heureusement déserte à cette heure matinale.

Je respire un bon coup le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Quelle folle je fais de vouloir passer un coup de fil en conduisant, maladroite comme je suis.

Je me rengage doucement sur la bonne voie, regardant de part et d'autre, tendue. Je l'ai échappé belle nom d'un chien !

Je roule ensuite plus prudemment que jamais jusqu'au parking du lycée.

Là, je rejoins rapidement Angela et Erick qui me font signe de la main près de l'entrée ou quantité d'élèves se précipitent déjà.

Dès que j'arrive à leur hauteur, Erick m'interroge promptement :

-« Salut Bella, dis-moi, t'as révisé quels chapitres pour l'interro de maths ? »

Mince, j'avais totalement oublié ce fichu contrôle ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais rattraper ma moyenne en arithmétique!

Au vu de l'air désappointé que j'affiche, Angela se moque gentiment :

-« Oula, vu ta tête, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas demain que tu seras dans les p'tits papiers de Mr Foli! » J'arrête leur raillerie, un peu mal à l'aise :

-« Oh, ça va ! J'ai eu un weekend plutôt animé et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête… Et en plus ce matin j'ai failli avoir un accident, j'en suis encore pas mal retournée alors ce test, je m'en serai bien passée ! » Je leur ai coupé le sifflet cette fois, ils me dévisagent, effarés.

Je leur explique l'incident tout en les entrainant à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Avant de rentrer en cours, je souffle à mon amie de me retrouver à la pause déjeuner derrière le réfectoire, l'envie de me confier à une fille se faisant ressentir –chose pour le moins inhabituelle à la réflexion.

Les deux heures de contrôle qui s'en suivent sont une vraie torture. Les pages pleines de problèmes et d'équations dissipent vite le peu d'espoir que j'avais de réussir.

*

A la pause, je me fraye un passage dans le flux de lycéens qui se ruent vers le self, et une fois sortie du couloir bondé, je m'isole un instant pour appeler Jacob, omniprésent dans mes pensées ces deux dernières heures, entres les nombres premiers et les fonctions.

J'ai vraiment envie d'entendre sa voix. Au lieu de ça, je tombe sur sa messagerie.

On ne peut pas dire que la chance soit avec moi ce matin. Enfin comme d'habitude enfaite.

Angela me retrouve facilement, on fait un rapide débriefing du contrôle passé, puis tout en marchant, je commence à lui raconter mon weekend.

- « J'ai été à la Push samedi après-midi avec Jacob Black, on s'est baladé un moment le long des falaises, puis on s'est arrêtés sur la plage où on a l'habitude d'aller et... » Je cherche mes mots, ne sachant trop comment expliquer l'imprégnation sans le côté folklore Quileute. Je me résigne à éluder cette partie, qui a pourtant énormément d'importance.

« ... Eh bien en faite on... On sort ensemble lui et moi » Je dis ça en regardant mes pieds, un tantinet gênée de prononcer ces mots qui sonnent niaisement à mon oreille devant mon amie, et d'autant plus quand je la vois qui se retourne face à moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et se met à sautiller –comme aurait pu le faire Alice, dans une autre occasion bien sûr.

-« C'est super Bella ! Je voyais bien ces derniers temps que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux, et il a l'air raide dingue de toi depuis toujours... Alors, racontes moi ! » me demande-t-elle, toute excitée.

Je souris, amusée de voir que la nouvelle réjouit ma meilleure amie, et décide de pousser la confidence, me déchargeant un peu du poids que le secret fait peser sur mes épaules. Je sais qu'Angela est digne de confiance et qu'elle peut être de bon conseil.

-« Il y a autre chose. Edward Cullen est revenu me voir. » Mon amie me regarde les yeux ronds, interloquée par la bombe que je viens de lâcher, et attend simplement la suite de mon récit.

« Il nous a vus Jake et moi, et ça l'a secoué. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore et tout ce qui s'en suit. »

-« Typique. » ponctue juste mon interlocutrice.

-« Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi... et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je voulais restée auprès de Jacob. Edward m'a fait énormément de mal même si c'était involontaire. Et ça a brisé quelque chose, tu vois ? » Elle acquiesce sans rien dire, essayant de se mettre à ma place et de me comprendre probablement.

« J'ai voulu avouer le retour d'Edward à Jake, mais avant que j'ai pu lui révéler ma décision, il s'est imaginé que mon choix ne lui était pas favorable et il était tellement blessé qu'il est parti sans que je puisse le rattraper. »

Je vois Angela écarquiller les yeux de nouveau, je me sens un instant coupable de lui faire faire les montagnes russes alors j'enchaine sans plus attendre :

« Mais en quittant ma maison il est tombé sur Edward et là... Ils se sont battus... »

Je prononce ces mots piteuse, pas fière pour un sous que les deux hommes se battent pour moi. Angela quant à elle est de plus en plus surprise et ne dit mot, hébétée, attendant sans doute la suite non moins détonante de mes péripéties incroyables.

« J'ai réussi à les calmer, mais Jake est parti sans que je m'explique.

J'ai pu par contre parler à Edward, c'était plutôt dur, mais il a eu l'air d'accepter ma décision.

Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Jake depuis, hier il n'a pas voulu me répondre au téléphone et aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à le joindre. C'est un enfer, j'aimerai pouvoir le rassurer et apaiser sa peine et je ne peux même pas lui parler ! »

Angela rassemble ses esprits, encore un peu choquée par tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, et me dit avec un air de stratège :

-« Tu as bien agit Bella. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais maintenant il faut à tout prix que tu lui parles ! Le pauvre, imagine-le en cours aujourd'hui, mortifié par ta décision, son petit cœur brisé en mille morceaux... Après les cours tu devrais aller directement à la réserve, tout lui avouer, et il n'aura d'autre choix à ce moment que de te serrer dans ses bras forts. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil à ces mots en me souriant, encourageante.

-« Merci Angela, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler. Tu sais à la maison avec Charlie... »

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, c'est l'évidence même : la communication père-fille n'inclut pas les histoires de cœur, elle n'inclut pas grand chose de toute façon s'agissant de mon père et moi.

-« Mais de rien enfin, ça sert à ça les amies ! » Elle pose une main sur mon épaule dans un geste affectueux, mais je ne sais pas trop comment y répondre. Je lui souris simplement, reconnaissante du soutient qu'elle m'apporte.

Elle ajoute en riant tandis que nous entrons finalement dans le self :

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas révisé pour le contrôle de maths ! »

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite ensemble vers la table où Mike, Erick et Jessica entre autres sont installés.

* * *

Allez quoi, lâchez vous, laissez une review :) à bientot pour la suite xoxo


	11. L'exil

Coucou mes lectrices(eurs)!

Merci pour vos derniers coms!

Premièrement, le réconciliation B/J s'annonce effectivement "sympathique" faite moi confiance... ;) MAIS: ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Pourquoi? hé bien lisez le chapitre vous le saurez :D

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward est belle et bien parti cette fois... ' Viendra plus les embêter!

Merci Galswinthe et Ally, Bulle-de-savon (fan n°1 de Jacob incontestablement!!!)et AnneCullen69, mais aussi la ptite nouvelle Fan-de-jacob-black, merci d'avoir ajouter ma fic à tes favorites et de nous rejoindre!

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était écoulé avec une lenteur insolente.

Mais la cloche sonne enfin, annonçant ma délivrance.

Bien décidée à foncer tout droit à la réserve, je ne tente même pas de rappeler Jacob qui doit lui aussi être entrain de sortir de cours avant de rentrer chez lui.

En filant, je fais un signe à Angela en souriant, complice, tandis que Mike et Jessica nous regardent, se demandant sûrement ce qu'on leur cache. Mais je sais qu'Angela ne me trahira pas devant les assauts interrogateurs des deux.

Quand je sors du bâtiment je suis surprise par la pluie, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait depuis la salle de cours, preuve que j'étais vraiment perdue dans mes pensées. Ou bien que j'ai fini par m'habituer au climat médiocre de Forks.

Je cours donc jusqu'à ma camionnette, manque de glisser dans une flaque d'eau et de me faire renverser par un élève encore plus pressé que moi.

Soulagée d'être enfin à l'abri dans l'habitacle, j'allume le moteur, jette un œil dans le rétroviseur central, et décide de prendre le temps pour arranger un peu mes cheveux dégoulinants. Autant être présentable devant Jacob, même s'il m'a vu dans des accoutrements bien pires, ce n'est pas le moment de faire mauvaise impression.

Je quitte ensuite le parking, devant Tyler qui me cède la priorité avec un petit clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un sourire.

Mais une fois sur la route principale, plus de temps pour la courtoisie, j'accélère férocement, faisant rugir le moteur de ma vieille Chevrolet.

La forêt verte embrumée défile sur le bas côté, aussi rapide que les pensées qui fusent dans mon crâne. Je me triture l'esprit avec des scénarios du plus mesuré au plus déjanté, essayant d'anticiper la scène qui se prépare.

Un mal de ventre me tiraille, comme si je m'apprêtais à passé l'oral d'un examen. J'espère que mon jury ne sera pas trop sévère.

Je fixe la route qui m'apparait maintenant comme un long ruban noir et jaune, et je l'imagine se déroulant sous mes roues, éloignant inexorablement ma destination au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Mon délire s'interrompt dès que j'aperçois le chemin de terre qui mène à la Réserve.

Je passe devant quelques maisons avant d'enfin voir les planches rouges constituant la façade de mon ami. Je me garde à côté de sa Volkswagen noire, qui m'assure qu'il est déjà rentré.

C'est Billy qui m'ouvre la porte d'entrée et me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

-« Salut Billy, je venais voir Jacob, est-ce qu'il est déjà rentré du lycée ? » Comme si la preuve de sa présence n'était pas garée juste devant la maison.

-« Non Bella, Jacob n'est pas là. » Je suis surprise par sa réponse et reste un moment pantoise à le regarder.

-« Mais euh... Sa voiture est juste là, il a dû rentrer de cours ». Je reprends un peu d'assurance, il ne me mentira pas deux fois.

« Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me voir, mais il y a un malentendu et j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

J'entends des pas claquer sur le plancher, se rapprochant de la porte.

J'avais donc vu juste, mais j'ai visiblement réussi à le convaincre de m'écou... C'est Paul qui apparait dans l'encadrement aux côtés de Billy.

-« Salut Bella, Jake n'est pas là, c'est vrai. Il est partit au petit matin sans rien dire à personne. Il n'a pas pris sa voiture comme tu le vois, ni sa moto d'ailleurs.»

Il contourne Billy qui n'a toujours pas changer d'expression – je comprends : il a l'air contrarié ; et sort pour me rejoindre tout en parlant.

« Sam et Embry sont partis à sa recherche ce matin, après que Billy ai constaté son absence et nous en avertisse. Ils ont captés plusieurs fois son esprit dans la journée. » Il s'arrête et me regarde, embarrassé.

« Ses pensées sont confuses mais… Apparemment il est parti à cause de toi. »

Encore sous le choc de sa révélation, je ne peux même pas répondre.

« Tu t'es remise avec l'autre Sang-froid et il n'a pas supporté, il s'est changé en loup et il est parti. La dernière fois qu'ils ont repéré sa trace c'était du côté de Finley Peak dans le comté de Gray's Harbour. »

Je sors enfin de ma catatonie et rétorque, ahurie :

-« QUOI ? Mais c'est pas… c'est pas possible ! Mais où va-t-il, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que… ? »

Je suis complètement bouleversée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je piétine à droite, à gauche, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

Je regarde Paul, implorante, qu'il me dise que Jake va revenir, qu'il me dise qu'il va m'emmener le retrouver ! Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées ou simplement compris mon regard, il me dit :

-« Il ne veut pas qu'on le suive. Sam et Embry sont partis pour tenter de le raisonner, mais même en évoquant Billy, ils ne sont arrivés à rien. Ils continuent de le pister pour s'assurer que tout va bien, mais s'il s'obstine, ils reviendront sans lui. »

Il détourne le regard vers la maison, Billy nous observe avec un regard que je qualifierai de réprobateur. Le jeune homme se retourne alors vers moi et continue :

« En tout cas Bella si tu as choisi le vampire, et que Jake revient… laisse le tranquille, pour son bien. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire. »

Je le dévisage, exaspérée, et lui lance la vérité au visage :

-« C'est Jacob que j'aime, c'est lui que j'ai choisi ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte je lui ai crié dessus, je regarde rapidement autour de moi, gênée de me donner en spectacle devant un éventuel public, et j'aperçois Leah sur le pas de sa porte à quelques mètres. Il me semble qu'un rictus tord ses lèvres.

Je me retourne, un peu honteuse, et fais de nouveau face au jeune indien. Légèrement calmée, je lui dis juste :

« Tout ça n'est qu'un stupide malentendu. S'il te plait Paul, si tu apprends quelque chose de nouveau, appel moi. Je t'en pris. » J'essaie en un regard insistant de lui faire comprendre que mes sentiments sont sincères, et de récolter par la même occasion un accord honnête. En réponse, il acquiesce, il semble convaincu.

Je regarde autour de moi, comme désorientée, fait un petit signe de la tête à Billy qui n'a rien manqué de mes aveux et semble un peu moins fâché, puis me retourne vers la camionnette.

Plus rien ne me retiens ici, et je commence à me sentir mal, profondément dérangée par l'absence (la fuite) de Jake.

Je quitte la réserve dans une précipitation inutile et dès que la forêt m'entoure, je sens nettement l'angoisse monter en moi. Un sentiment de déjà-vu me fait frissonner.

Il est parti lui aussi. Il m'a quittée, comme Edward avant lui.

Cette constatation me fait monter les larmes aux yeux et l'angoisse de me retrouvée une fois de plus seule dans cette ville sinistre, abandonnée par celui que j'aime, me sert de plus en plus la gorge.

Je tente de refouler les pleurs en hoquetant. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller.

Je dois me contrôler, Jake va bien finir par revenir. Avec Sam et Embry j'en suis sûre. Peut être même dès ce soir. Il sera là et tout s'arrangera.

Je fais du mieux que je peux pour éloigner les centaines de questions et d'hypothèses qui martèlent mon esprit (Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ?) et la sensation de confinement que je ressens soudain sur la petite route entourée par la masse verdâtre et lugubre que forme la forêt, assombrie par le brouillard épais.

J'accélère un bond coup, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'impression d'échapper à cette atmosphère écrasante - même si cette route ne me conduit que chez moi.

*

J'arrive plus vite que d'habitude à la maison, vide, et heureusement car la faim me tiraille l'estomac.

Je passe par la cuisine et me prépare rapidement une collation – petits pains toastés et fromage- avant de rejoindre le salon. Je considère mon sac, abandonné en entrant sur une chaise, pensant un instant à faire mes devoirs pour mes changer les idées. Non je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. A la place, je m'assois sur le canapé, près du téléphone, et j'allume la télévision.

Je glisse doucement dans une léthargie sédative devant les images défilant sur l'écran.

* * *

A très vite pour la suite qui viendra rapidement, promis! xoxo


	12. Réconfort paternel

coucou tout le monde!

Je sais que la nouvelle va énormément vous décevoir, mais les retrouvailles ne seront que dans le chapitre 14.

Parcontre: vous aurez tout ça avant jeudi, jour de mon départ en vacances. Comme ça vous ne resterez pas en plan pendant mes deux semaines d'exil. J'aurai préféré pas mettre tout d'un coup, c'est un peu bête, mais pas d'internet pendant mon séjour, donc je préfère ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps au risque de me faire des ennemies... ;)

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encore désolée de vous faire languir pour la réconciliation!! Bisous bulle-de-savon (merci pour l'ajout à tes favorites stories!), Galswinthe, InsolementJu, fan-de-jacob-black, Annecullen69, Ally, M0rn et Supergirl971(merci pour l'author alert!) Waouh, tout ça! allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)

* * *

J'avais passé la fin d'après midi et le début de soirée prostrée près du téléphone, et j'étais bien contente que Charlie ne fut pas rentré assez tôt pour me voir dans cet état d'anxiété.

Je regarde toujours la télé quand je finis par entendre sa voiture se garer devant la maison. Je fais un effort pour me remuer un peu, et me précipite dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Il est maintenant 20h, Charlie doit avoir faim et s'attend sûrement à ce que le repas soit près, comme à son habitude. Désolée mais pas ce soir mon cher !

Il vient d'entrer dans la maison, se débarrasse de son bardât et me salut de loin. Je lui réponds alors que j'ouvre le frigo ; il reste un boite de haricots verts entamée l'avant-veille, et il y a du poisson au congélateur. Cela sera très bien. Je prépare le tout rapidement, avec l'aide précieuse du four à micro-ondes tandis que Charlie me rejoins dans la cuisine.

-« Comment c'est passée ta journée ? » me dit-il avec entrain.

Mon moral retombe aussitôt dans mes chaussettes. Je lui tourne le dos, occupée par la préparation du repas, et lui réponds doucement, sans pouvoir mentir :

-« Pas terrible. »

Je l'entends tirer une chaise et s'asseoir. Il doit réfléchir un petit instant puis m'interroge :

-« Des problèmes en cours ? Avec tes amis ? »

Je mords ma lèvre quand la tristesse reprend soudain ses droits dans mon cœur. Toujours de dos, je tente d'inventer une excuse, en vain : je n'en ai pas la force cette fois.

-« C'est Jacob. » Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir lâcher l'information, car Charlie me questionne de plus belle :

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jacob, vous vous êtes chamaillés ? »

Chamaillés oui, c'est ça ! Il nous prend pour des gosses ma parole ! Je secoue la tête, agacée par son vocabulaire vieillot, ou sa naïveté improbable, au choix.

-« Nous nous sommes _disputés_ Papa. » J'appuie sur le mot, comme pour lui stipuler que nous avons des rapports d'adultes et non plus d'enfants se chicanant pour un jouet au jardin public.

Profitant du silence qu'il lui faut pour méditer sur sa maladresse et réfléchir aux paroles réconfortantes qu'il pourrait m'apporter, je continue :

-« Nous nous sommes disputés hier, et j'ai appris tout à l'heure qu'il avait quitté la réserve ce matin, sans prévenir personne. Il est parti, et je ne sais même pas où il est et s'il va revenir. »

Je lui ai tout dis avec une facilité inattendue et un air détaché. Dire la vérité à Charlie m'a soulagée. Cette fois-ci en tout cas.

Il me regarde perplexe, surpris par ce que je viens de lui apprendre et sans doute également désarçonné par mon penchant inopiné à la confession. Puis se reprend, au vu de mes yeux de nouveau humides.

-« Bella, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, il va forcément revenir. Je ne connais pas le propos de votre querelle, mais il ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça sans se retourner. Sa vie est à la réserve, avec son père. D'ailleurs pourquoi Billy ne m'a pas appelé pour me prévenir de sa disparition ? » Il pose la question pour lui-même, mais je lui réponds aussitôt :

-« Il règle ça entre eux à la réserve visiblement. » Et soucieuse que le secret Quileute en reste un, j'ajoute :

« Il doivent se douter eux aussi que la fuite de Jake ne durera pas. Que ce n'est pas la peine de s'alarmer ».

Je suis pourtant moi-même ravagée par le doute et l'inquiétude.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompt brusquement notre échange, nous faisant sursauter l'un comme l'autre.

Je fonce sur l'appareil, non sans me cogner le coude contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Bella, c'est Paul. Je te rappel comme promis. » Je lui coupe presque la parole, impatiente d'entendre autre chose que des civilités :

-« Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Je n'ai même pas le temps d'imaginer son retour à la réserve dans un élan d'optimisme, que Paul me dit avec une voix qui me semble compatissante :

-« Sam et Embry ont trouvé Jake au nord du lac Quinault. Et ils sont rentrés. Seuls. » J'hoquète sous cette annonce. Mais essaie de rester lucide autant que possible :

-« Ont-ils pu lui dire ce que je t'ai révélé tout à l'heure à la réserve ? »

-« Désolé Bella, je n'ai pas pu leur dire avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés. Jacob ne sait rien de ce que tu ressens. »

Je refoule un sanglot, mais ce sont mes jambes qui me font subitement faux bond.

En une seconde Charlie est là pour me soutenir, et baissant les armes, je fonds on larmes dans ses bras. Il me sert contre lui, tentant de contenir mes spasmes.

Un souvenir me revient entre deux pleurs : la dernière fois que Charlie m'a prise dans ses bras de la sorte, c'était à cause d'un gros chagrin dû à une chute de vélo quand je n'étais encore qu'une toute petite fille.

La chaleur de mon père me berce, je me laisse aller, réconfortée par son étreinte et son silence empathique. Je renifle contre son torse, trempant sa chemise de coton lourd à carreaux.

-« C'est de ma faute ! Il est parti à cause de moi… »

-« Chuuuut ma belle, ça va aller. Tout se passera bien. »

Nous restons un moment à même le parquet, en silence, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, les bras de mon père enserrant mes épaules tremblantes.

« Si nous allions manger un peu, ça ne sert à rien de se laisser mourir de faim. » finit-il par me dire à voix basse.

La sonnerie du four a en effet retentit depuis quelques minutes.

Il m'aide à me relever et m'entraine dans la cuisine. J'essuie mes joues mouillées et le suis sans redire. Je me rends maintenant compte que mon ventre gargouille.

Charlie prends le relais pour préparer les assiettes qu'il dresse rapidement. Moi je gis sur une chaise les yeux dans le vague. Il s'installe ensuite en face de moi à table, et nous mangeons sans un mot.

Je surprends parfois son regard doux et protecteur et je lui réponds par un demi-sourire, tentant de le rassurer un peu sur mon état.

*

Je monte ensuite à l'étage après l'avoir embrassé rapidement sur la joue et me glisse presque aussitôt sous une douche brûlante, essayant de faire fondre la culpabilité qui me colle à la peau et l'anxiété qui suinte par mes pores. L'eau dégouline le long de mes mèches brunes et de mon corps, et la mousse aux arômes de caramel agit petit à petit sur mes nerfs. Je respire profondément la vapeur chaude et parfumée et l'espace d'un instant, j'oublie tout.

Je m'installe plus tard en pyjama, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette éponge, devant mon vieil ordinateur. Je consulte ma messagerie et découvre quelques mails de ma mère. Comme à son habitude, Renée m'inonde de questions et son ton se fait de plus en plus hystérique au vu de l'absence de réponse de ma part.

Je me force à lui écrire un petit message pour la tranquilliser. Par chance, il est bien plus facile de mentir par écrit.

_Maman,_

_Une fois de plus tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tout va bien à Forks. _

_Tu sais bien que je ne prends pas toujours le temps de consulter mes messages ici. _

_Entre les cours, mes amis, et l'entretien général de la maison, il ne me reste pas trop de temps pour l'Internet._

_Mais je pense fort à toi. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien à JacksonVille et que Phil se plaît dans l'équipe._

_Je vous embrasse tous les 2, à bientôt. _

_Bella._

Une fois le mail envoyé, je reste un instant devant l'écran, pensive.

Je repense aux paroles de Paul: Jacob serait aux environs du lac Quinault. Je ne sais même pas où ça se situe. Je lance immédiatement une recherche.

La carte s'affiche et je constate que le lac se situe au Sud-Est de Forks, entre deux chaînes de montagnes. Je détecte Finley Peak, où Jake avait été repéré plus tôt, au nord du lac. Il aurait donc décidé de resté dans ce coin.

Je contemple le lieu sous tous les angles, version plan, relief, satellite. C'est un endroit assez vert, les montagnes étant recouvertes de forêt, parfait pour dissimuler un loup.

Je soupire, zoom, dé-zoom. Et une idée me frappe : je pourrais y aller et essayer de le retrouver !

Je suis bien consciente que ce sera ardu pour une humaine de repérer un loup embusqué, mais c'est là qu'une conversation avec Emily me revient en mémoire. Selon elle, les deux imprégnés sont tellement unis qu'une sorte d'intuition se développe inconsciemment, les liant mentalement. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Après tout, l'imprégnation va peut être s'avérer utile au-delà de mes espérances.

Je jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à la carte sur l'écran. Ma décision est prise. Je dois partir le retrouver moi-même, je lui dois bien ça. Et quand il me verra, il comprendra de lui-même l'envergure de mon amour.

Ravie de mon ingéniosité, je souris en me levant, et réfléchi promptement. Charlie doit avoir des cartes papier dans ses affaires, j'attendrais qu'il soit couché pour redescendre et trouver ça sans bruit.

Je tire ma valise de sous mon lit et en sors mon petit sac de voyage en toile violette que je pose sur mon lit, grand ouvert. J'y jette un pull, des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes chaudes, un tee-shirt à manche longues, un jean et mon coupe-vent. Avoir quelques vêtements secs de rechange peut être utile vu le climat de la région et ma maladresse innée.

J'y ajoute mon nécessaire de toilette, mais laisse ma brosse à dents pour le moment pour ne pas que Charlie remarque son absence avant de se coucher.

Je prépare également ma tenue pour le lendemain.

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans mon lit, ma brosse à dent rangée avec le reste, et une carte de la région ainsi que le petit pécule amassé ces derniers mois fourrés dans mon petit sac à dos. Je sombre rapidement dans un sommeil lourd, contre toute attente, et passe une nuit sans rêves.

* * *

La suite demain xoxo

ps: J'ai lu APRES (dans Tentation) que la communication entre loups se faisait même à longue distance, c'était bien vu Annecullen69 :) mais ça aurait été trop simple. Oui j'aime voir les gens souffrir, j'aime les relations amoureuses qui enchainent les difficultés, oui c'est ma psychose perso :P lol!!!


	13. Périple clandestin

Coucou à Fan-de-jacob-black, Misiri-addict, Ally, Annecullen69, Bulle-de-savon, merci pour vos commentaires, votre fidélité et ajout à vos alertes auteur! Un ptit clin d'oeil à Firelord, j'espère que la fic te plait outre la ptite allusion aux lemons ;)

Petite précision: pour Bulle-de-savon: non non elle compare pas une chute de vélo à la perte de Jacob, elle se souvient juste du dernier moment où son père lui avait apporté son réconfort de la sorte : y a un bail :P

pour Annecullen69: oui j'ai trouvé que l'idée qu'elle parte à sa recherche lui servirai de mea culpa. En plus j'aime l'idée de road trip solo (même si celui-ci est plutôt mini) et les retrouvailles romantiques dans un cadre idyllique...!!

Voilà! Bonne lecture, le chapitre 14 suit...

* * *

Je me réveille avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, avant même que mon réveil ne sonne, et j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Charlie doit être en train de se doucher. Je réfléchis un instant et décide de rester dans mon lit jusqu'à son départ.

Je procède mentalement à un récapitulatif des affaires à emmener, de la route à suivre, et j'essaie de prévoir comment mon périple va se dérouler.

Je devrais être au lac Quinault dans la matinée, je m'arrêterai dans un magasin et j'achèterai une carte topographique du lac pour randonneurs ainsi qu'un sandwich pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu par la faim en pleine forêt. Je me mettrai ensuite directement en route, suivant la carte et mon instinct, qui me mèneraient je l'espère à Jacob avant la nuit.

Si tel n'étais pas le cas, il faudrait que j'avise. Camper seule dans les bois ne semble pas être une bonne idée maintenant que je sais que certaines créatures telles que les vampires et les loups existent. Sans parler des prédateurs humains dont on entend de plus en plus parler aux infos.

Il faudra que je repère les hôtels du coin, il y en a certainement autour du lac ou dans la ville la plus proche, et que je fixe une heure limite à laquelle rebrousser chemin pour m'y rendre afin de ne pas être surprise par la tombée de la nuit.

Tout en pensant, j'ai suivi de l'oreille Charlie dans la maison.

La porte d'entrée claque enfin, mais je ne bouge que quelques minutes plus tard quand j'entends sa voiture s'éloigner dans l'allée. Je bondis sur mes pieds, manquant de trébucher dans ma couette, file à la salle de bain où je me débarbouille et reviens m'habiller dans ma chambre.

J'enfile rapidement mon jean, un tricot de corps, mon sweat-shirt bleu foncé et mes chaussures de marche, presque neuves, puis j'attache négligemment mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Je ressors de la chambre et jette un œil dans celle de mon père.

Les rideaux sont tirés, laissant entrer le soleil, le lit est fait, et une pile de vêtements propres attend sur le bureau d'être rangée.

En la voyant j'ai un déclic : Jacob sera nu quand il se changera de nouveau en humain, il faut que je lui amène quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos! J'attrape à la volée un jean, une ceinture au cas où, un tee-shirt et une des chemises canadienne de mon père, que je fourre avec mes propres vêtements dans mon sac. Je descends ensuite les escaliers avec mes affaires, mon sac de voyage à la main et mon petit sac à dos sur l'épaule. Je récupère une pomme et un mini sachet de chips que je mets aussitôt dans mon sac à dos avec la carte et mon argent, et je me sers un grand verre de jus d'orange. Je regarde autour de moi en le buvant, pour m'assurer que je n'oublie rien, puis je saisis un bout de papier et un stylo où je griffonne en toute hâte :

_Papa, _

_Je suis partie à la recherche de Jacob, moi seule peux le convaincre de revenir. _

_Je te promets d'être prudente, je t'appelle dès que possible ou si j'ai un problème. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Bella._

Cette dernière requête me semble bien difficile à accomplir de sa part, et je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il ne trouvera mon billet qu'à la fin de son service, dans l'après midi ou ce soir, laissant mon champ d'action libre pour au moins une bonne partie de la journée. Je laisse le mot sur la table de la cuisine et sors de la maison.

L'air est plutôt doux ce matin et il ne pleut pas, un coup de chance.

J'entre dans ma camionnette et jette mes deux sacs côté passager.

Une fois installée et clés sur le contact, je prends le temps de sortir la carte, visualise une nouvelle fois la route à suivre, puis la repli à demi et la laisse sur le siège.

Je regarde par curiosité dans ma boîte à gants et je découvre avec un sourire une couverture de survie neuve en papier doré (pliée de sorte qu'elle prenne un minimum de place), une boite d'allumette, une petite pelote de ficelle et un canif. Sacré Charlie ! On ne sait jamais des fois que, livrée à moi même, je me révèle l'âme d'une MacGyver !

Je démarre, souriant encore de la prévenance de mon père, et contrôle la jauge de mon réservoir d'essence. Pratiquement plein, c'est parfait ! Je file ensuite sans perdre une minute de plus.

Je traverse la ville, regardant de tous les côtés pour m'assurer que je ne croise pas la voiture de patrouille, et j'arrive sur la South Forks Avenue. Je ralentis un peu en passant devant les bâtiments du lycée à gauche ; quelques voitures commencent à se garer sur le parking en retrait. Puis je reprends ma route et rejoins bientôt la quatre-voies.

Je la suis depuis un petit bout de temps quand mon portable sonne, me faisant sursauter.

Oh non, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Charlie qui, ayant oublié quelque chose, soit retourné à la maison et ait trouvé ma note... un rapide coup d'œil au cadran lumineux m'informe sur l'appelant : c'est Angela. Ouf !

Me rappelant ma mésaventure de la veille au matin, quand j'avais voulu me servir de mon portable en conduisant, je décide de me ranger sur le côté le temps de l'appel.

Et ça tombe bien : la US101 borde maintenant l'océan, l'endroit est parfait pour un bref arrêt. L'interruption de la forêt sur quelques centaines de mètres laisse apparaître la grève.

La mer est d'un bleu cobalt intense et les petits nuages qui voilent parfois le soleil ne gâchent en rien la beauté du paysage.

Je réponds sur la dernière sonnerie tout en sortant de la voiture.

-« Salut Bella, c'est Angela ! »

-« Oui, salut Angela ! »

-« Enfaite, je voulais juste m'assurer que tout va bien, comme je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée... »

-« ça va, merci. Je... je suis partie à la recherche de Jacob... »

-« Ah ?! Mais comment ça ? »

-« Pour résumer, il a quitté la réserve sans explications, et n'a pas voulu revenir avec ses amis hier. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses aller de la sorte. J'ai_ trop besoin de lui_. Tout ça arrive par ma faute, je vais donc tenter de le retrouver moi-même. J'ai bon espoir. »

-« Tu penses vraiment que tu vas le retrouver ? Je suppose que tu sais au moins où il se trouve et ... Zut, Bella le prof arrive, je dois raccrocher. Bon courage, sois prudente et surtout ne prends aucun risque inutile. J'espère te voir bientôt au lycée. »

-« Il n'y aura pas de problème Angie, mais merci. Ne dis rien sur mon absence aux autres ni aux profs tu veux bien ? »

-« Bien sur ma belle ! Bisous. » La gentillesse et la bienveillance de mon amie me font chaud au cœur.

Je contemple encore un instant la mer et la plage attenante.

C'est Ruby Beach, avec ses monticules rocheux au milieu de la baie et les bois flottés rejetés par dizaines sur le sable.

Ce tableau me fait penser à la plage de la Push et aux longues ballades que j'y ai partagées avec Jacob. La mélancolie me monte au bord des yeux. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par mes sentiments, ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre à pleurer. Je tourne le dos à ce paysage sublime mais dangereux pour mon cœur, et retourne d'un pas déterminé à la camionnette.

Je continue mon chemin en direction du Sud, longeant toujours la côte, parfois en bord de plage, parfois au milieu des grands sapins côtiers, je dépasse Kalaloch après un peu plus de trois quarts d'heure. Puis la route enjambe le fleuve Queets et je passe aux abords de la toute petite ville.

En jetant un œil à la carte je vois que la US101 s'enfonce de nouveau dans les terres, vers l'Est ; et les montagnes que j'aperçois au loin m'indiquent que je serais bientôt au lac Quinault.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'arrive effectivement à Amanda Park, minuscule bourgade qui borde le lac et son fleuve au Sud.

Je me gare à la station essence sur le bord de la route principale, et entre dans la boutique.

Le côté droit du magasin, plus spacieux qu'il m'avait semblé de l'extérieur, regroupe des articles de chasse -des tenues de camouflage, des jumelles perfectionnées, des appeaux ; et de pêche -de grandes cannes, une quantité impressionnante de mouches colorées exposées dans une vitrine, et même un frigo vitré contenant des boîtes d'appâts.

La partie centrale est elle dédiée à l'alimentaire, j'y fais un petit tour et trouve des clubs-sandwich. J'en prends deux ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau minérale et me dirige vers la caisse, à gauche de l'entrée. Là, des présentoirs pivotant offrent des cartes du comté, du lac et du Parc National Olympic. Après un moment de réflexion j'en prends une du lac et de ses alentours, ça devrait suffire, et dépose le tout sur le comptoir. Derrière celui-ci, une femme aux traits fatigués mais doux encadrés de longues mèches blanches me salue et m'encaisse.

J'en profite pour lui demander quels sont les hôtels du coin, prétextant l'envie de faire une halte dans mon voyage vers Tacoma pour entreprendre le tour du lac dans l'après-midi.

Aimable, elle m'indique les quatre hôtels qui bordent le lac sur la carte.

Je me décide évidemment pour celui qui est le plus au nord, sur la rive Sud néanmoins.

Je retourne ensuite jusqu'à ma voiture et regarde l'heure au cadran du tableau de bord : il est tout juste 10h.

Regardant alentour, je peux voir la berge du fleuve qui découle du lac à quelques mètres, j'abandonne ma voiture quelques instants et marche jusque là bas en croquant dans ma pomme, afin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

L'endroit est pratiquement désert, et de là je peux contempler en toute tranquillité la grande étendue du lac, en amont, où se reflètent les montagnes.

De la neige s'attarde sur les plus hauts pics rocailleux au loin, mais la forêt recouvre la plupart des flancs de son manteau vert printanier. Le soleil brille au dessus, réchauffant la vallée.

Ma Braeburn terminée, je repars vers ma voiture, je vais aller réserver une chambre, y déposer mes affaires et partir à la recherche de Jacob de là bas.

Dix minutes plus tard, me voici devant le 'Rain Forest Resort Village', charmant petit complexe hôtelier composé aux dires du panneau d'accueil d'appartements de vacances, de chalets, d'un terrain de camping et plus simplement de chambres d'hôtel, ce qui me conviendra parfaitement.

A la réception, on ne se formalise pas de mon âge et l'on me propose tout de suite une chambre avec vue sur le lac, la plupart étant libres puisque la saison estivale n'a pas encore débuté ce qui me permet également de m'en tirer pour pas trop cher.

La chambre est plutôt désuète, les murs plaqués de grands panneaux de bois et le couvre-lit fleuri lui donnent un air rustique. Heureusement, les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le petit balcon offrent une vue imprenable et magnifique sur le lac.

Je les ouvre, m'accroche à la rambarde et hume de grandes lampées d'air pur. Je me sens libre et indépendante ici, seule dans un hôtel à une centaine de kilomètres de chez moi.

C'est une sensation incroyablement agréable.

Je contemple les arbres géants composant la forêt pluviale et mes pensées vont droit à Jacob, qui doit se terrer au plus profond de ses frondaisons luxuriantes.

Seule sa présence manque pour compléter mon bien-être.

Je dois me mettre en route, ne pas perdre de temps.

J'étudie quelques minutes la carte neuve dépliée sur le grand lit pour avoir une meilleure approche du lieu et repérer les chemins de randonnée. Je pense à l'imprégnation et j'essaie alors d'ouvrir le plus possible ma conscience pour laisser émaner mes intuitions, puis je choisis dans quelle direction je vais partir.

Je prépare ensuite mon petit sac à dos en grignotant des chips, j'y mets mes sandwichs, la bouteille d'eau, et mon coupe vent roulé en boule.

En sortant, je rejoins ma voiture et complète mes affaires avec le petit « kit du débrouillard » rangé là par mon père, autant avoir tout ça avec moi au cas où, et remarque qu'il comprend également une boussole.

Les courses d'orientation organisées par l'école dans l'Echo Canyon Park de Phoenix m'auront au moins servi –outres les égratignures multiples et l'entorse du poignet, à savoir me servir d'une boussole.

Je démarre, ayant décidé de m'avancer un peu en voiture sur la South Shore Rd en direction des montagnes.

Je me gare cinq minutes plus tard sur une aire de stationnement qui me semble pas mal comme point de départ au vu des sentiers qui en partent, s'enfonçant dans les fougères ; je verrouille la camionnette et commence ma propre randonnée, ma chasse au trésor, dont le seul et unique mais non moins formidable gain sera l'Amour.

* * *

ouah je sais la dernière phrase fait super mièvre, mais bon... lol ;D

Sinon je me suis basée sur les google maps de la région pour un l'itinéraire réaliste :)

à toute suite pour le prochain chapitre!


	14. Intuition

et voilà le chapitre 14, j'ai un peu trainé pour le poster, j'étais scotchée devant un épisode de dingue de NewYork 911, lol...

Merci Annecullen69 pour ta super review :) (et rapide en plus!)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je suis dans un premier temps le petit chemin de terre. Je constate après quelques mètres qu'il est balisé, de larges bandes de peinture sont tracées régulièrement sur les troncs ou les rochers, ce qui me facilite un peu la tâche, pour le début au moins, car je sais que je devrais bientôt m'éloigner des sentiers battus pour pouvoir trouver mon Loup.

Le bois est clairsemé, mais les essences d'arbres sont déjà nombreuses : des acajous, des ormes, des pins, des cèdres entre autres se côtoient sur ce terrain humide.

Au fur et à mesure que je m'avance, la forêt se densifie, les fougères se font hautes, et je marche maintenant sur le tapis vert de mousse qui prolifère au sol et sur les pierres, laissant pour le moment les écorces au lichen.

Les couleurs qui inondent mes yeux sont chatoyantes. La palette de vert se décline à l'infini, passant du tilleul au céladon et du jade à l'émeraude là où le soleil filtre à travers le rideau de végétation, faisant étinceler les feuillages comme autant de pierres précieuses. Viennent s'y ajouté des touches de couleurs bigarrées : de nombreuses fleurs poussent dans l'herbe et sur les branches : du jaune d'or, du fuschia, du bleu, du blanc, en minuscules ou larges pétales veloutés.

Peu à peu, mon ouïe s'habitue au bruit feutré de mes pas, et je distingue par dessus les piaillements et les lourds battements d'ailes des oiseaux et le ruissèlement de la rivière, toute proche.

Après une bonne heure de marche sur le chemin tracé dans les herbes hautes, je m'en détourne lorsque mon œil est attiré par des grandes raies de soleil qui mettent en lumière de belles roches brunes et une pente un peu plus escarpée où pierres et racines forment un escalier naturel entre les fougères.

Je redouble de prudence en l'empruntant essayant d'éviter la chute. Malgré cela, je trébuche plusieurs fois, mais par chance je parviens toujours à me rattraper avant de m'écraser au sol.

Tout en avançant je réfléchi, et les battements de mon cœur redoublent quand je pense que c'est mon intuition, mon lien invisible avec Jacob qui me guide sur ce chemin pour le retrouver. C'est assez étrange mais je veux y croire. Je suis sûre que je le trouverais bientôt, et même si je n'y parvenais pas directement, je sais que c'est lui qui parcourrait les derniers mètres pour venir à moi, car en tant que loup son instinct est certainement plus fort. Mon âme se réchauffe en pensant à nos retrouvailles prochaines.

Après quelques coups d'œil à la boussole et à la carte, je continue ma progression lente (car attentive) vers le Nord-Ouest, toujours en amont.

La végétation est encore plus présente maintenant, la mousse se fait dense sur chaque tronc d'arbre et chaque racine.

L'atmosphère moite sent la terre et la sève, mes narines s'en régalent quand c'est mon oreille cette fois qui détecte un son qui m'attire : le tintement familier du ruisseau est maintenant remplacé par le fracas de gerbes d'eau. Je devine une cascade plus au Nord et continue instinctivement mon avancée vers elle.

Mes pieds foulent maintenant de gros trèfles, constituant un épais tapis vert et j'arrive à la chute d'eau, basse et large. Le débit d'eau est impressionnant, il déferle entre les rochers arrondis par l'érosion en un torrent violent et sourd.

Mais l'endroit reste muet à mes sens, je suppose que ma route doit continuer.

Je remonte la rivière sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, elle est plus étroite maintenant.

La faim commence à me tirailler le ventre, je profite donc d'un amas rocheux pour faire une pause. Les roches enchevêtrées recouvertes de mousse m'offrent un siège assez confortable.

J'ouvre mon sac à dos, sort ma bouteille d'eau dont je bois deux gorgées, puis mes sandwichs.

J'en profite pour regarder l'heure à mon portable, il est 13h37, cela fait bientôt trois heures que je marche en pleine montagne.

Evidement mon mobile ne capte pas de réseau. De toute façon Charlie doit encore être au poste de police à cette heure, ignorant tout de mon escapade.

Angela et les autres doivent eux avoir repris les cours depuis quelques minutes.

Et Jake ? que fait-il à cet instant ? Il erre dans les sous bois, à la recherche d'un quelconque gibier ; il cherche un point d'eau où étancher sa soif ? Il vagabonde sans aucun but, l'âme en peine ?

Cette pensée me serre le cœur et j'ai du mal à avaler la bouchée de pain de mie tant ma gorge s'est resserrée. Je range finalement mon deuxième club, je n'ai pas envie de restée là plus longtemps, je dois reprendre ma quête.

Je marche de plus belle, me frayant un passage dans les ramures, le long de la rivière toujours, remontant son cour, et j'arrive après un certain temps à un endroit où elle se scinde en deux parties inégales, celle que je suivais jusqu'à présent étant plus importante que le ruisseau qui s'y jette sur sa rive gauche.

Je m'arrête, tendant l'oreille du mieux que je peux pour entendre le chuchotement de mon intuition. J'observe la rivière, en amont, puis son petit affluent.

Sans plus tergiverser, je bifurque à gauche, me détournant du cour d'eau principal.

Cette fois je comprends la raison qui m'y pousse : bien que la forêt soit assez sombre par endroit, les eaux du ruisseau scintillent au loin entre les rochers et les racines noueuses, sous l'effet des rayons lumineux qui percent la masse feuillue des hautes cimes. Jacob n'est-il pas mon soleil ? Celui qui illumine ma vie et réchauffe mes humeurs sombres d'un simple sourire solaire ?

Je marche d'un pas déterminé, sentant en mon fort intérieur que mon but est imminent. Je manque d'autant plus de tomber, mais qu'importe, je ne risque pas grand chose avec la profusion de mousse humide qui recouvre tout. Je trottine presque maintenant, et il me semble entendre une nouvelle chute d'eau pas très loin, moins importante que la première cependant, car je perçois juste le bruit doux de filets d'eau qui crépitent. J'avance haletante parmi les branchages, me griffe ça et là, ne prêtant plus autant d'attention qu'au début, mon cœur bat la chamade sans que je puisse l'expliquer par une excuse tangible.

J'arrive enfin à la cascade, fin voile blanc tombant d'une crête rocailleuse dans un petit point d'eau vert émeraude, lit de mon ruisseau. Le trou que forme la paroi rocheuse incurvée dans la forêt est dégagé, les arbres et les fougères l'encadrent docilement. Je reprends mon souffle, contemplant se petit coin de paradis sauvage et je constate que je ne ressens plus aucune urgence au fond de mes entrailles. Je me sens plus sereine, soulagée.

C'est alors qu'un imperceptible mouvement dans le paysage attire mon regard. Une tâche brune se détache d'entre les arbres, au sommet de la petite falaise.

Je concentre mon attention, et ma respiration est instantanément interrompue : un loup brun-roux m'observe de là haut, immobile.

J'hoquète, mon cœur se remet à battre et un sourire fend mon visage, incontrôlable.

Je me ravise quand je ne le vois toujours pas bouger, et c'est la peur qui m'assaille soudain : si ce n'était pas Jacob mais un vrai loup ? Mes muscles se figent et ma respiration s'emballe aussitôt.

Je secoue la tête tout en l'observant : non c'est lui j'en suis certaine : même à cette distance, je reconnais ses pattes chocolat, son beau pelage auburn, sa gorge sable, et ses yeux perçants couleur de cannelle. D'une voix vacillante, j'appelle son nom qui résonne sur la paroi de roche blanche et sienne qui nous sépare.

-« Jacob ? » Il ne bronche pas.

Son immobilité me désespère, je perds pieds et m'affale, genoux dans la boue.

J'essuie les larmes qui noient déjà mon regard et relève la tête vers la bute s'élevant à 5 ou 6 mètres.

Il a disparu. Ais-je rêvé ?

J'ai de nouveau du mal à respirer, je ne veux pas croire que j'ai juste était victime d'une hallucination.

Soudain j'entends une branche craquer derrière moi, je ne peux réprimer une bouffée de panique et me relève si vite que j'en ais le tournis.

Le loup est bien là, il s'approche de moi avec prudence.

Je me relève doucement, me tournant vers lui et lui tends la main sans un bruit.

Quelle folle ! Si ce loup n'est pas Jacob, ce geste signe tout bonnement mon arrêt de mort. Mais j'ai confiance en son regard calme. J'avance d'un pas et il fait le reste du chemin jusqu'à ce que son museau caresse ma main. N'ayant que faire de sa forme lupine, je tombe à genoux et enserre son cou, enfonçant sans crainte mon nez dans sa toison rousse, puis l'entends gémir faiblement. Je me dégage un peu, sans relâcher mon étreinte et prononce tout bas des mots que je n'avais même pas réfléchis.

-« Jake je suis tellement désolée. Tout s'est passé si vite. Quand Il est revenu, j'ai eu des doutes, c'est vrai, mais ils ont tout de suite été balayés par l'amour que je te porte et la beauté de tes sentiments à mon égard. Je n'ai pas un seul instant voulu me remettre avec lui, je te le jure. »

Je sens tout son être tressaillir, et l'instant d'après, c'est ses épaules nues et chaudes que mes mains touchent. Ma joue contre son cou, je n'ose bouger plus, ni regarder son corps, troublée par sa nudité. Je me sens rougir et bredouille bêtement:

« Je t'ais pris des vêtements de Charlie, mais ils sont restés à ma chambre d'hôtel. »

Il ne répond pas, se contente de me serrer fort contre sa peau douce, respirant dans mes cheveux.

-« C'est vrai Bella ? » demande-t-il enfin en prenant ma tête entre ses paumes et plongeant son regard ardent dans le mien.

L'entendre prononcer mon nom est une délivrance, la chaleur fait son retour dans mon cœur. J'acquiesce en clignant des yeux, il embrasse derechef mes paupières et mes joues puis me regarde de nouveau :

-« Tu es venue seule jusqu'ici ? » s'étonne-t-il, ému, en contrôlant que je suis en un seul morceau.

-« Oui » dis-je, pas peu fière d'être effectivement entière.

-« Je devais te retrouver et te dire la vérité. Je t'aime Jacob. J'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé croire autre chose.

- Chuuut » fait-il en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« C'est moi qui suis stupide de m'être enfuis comme ça sans même t'écouter. Il est vrai qu'à aucun moment tu m'as dit vouloir me quitter. J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, à cause de mon manque de confiance en moi je suppose, qui s'est malheureusement traduit en manque de confiance en toi. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux d'enfant chagrinée, et lui me retourne un sourire tendre. J'attrape à mon tour sa mâchoire entre mes deux mains blanches qui jurent avec le cuivre de sa peau, et lui vole un baiser.

* * *

Bon ben la suite un peu plus tard, le temps de récolter quelques reviews... xoxo chapitre 15 = lemon aaaaaaaaah!


	15. A l'état sauvage

Et voilà le chapitre 15 comme promis !

Annecullen69 tu m'as bien fait marrer, hé oui Bosco, miiiam ;) je l'adore celui-là ! « combinaison fatale » : mdrrr !

Sinon merci aussi pour les compliments sur ma façon d'écrire (annecullen69, supergirl971 et InsolementJu), ça me fait très très plaisir :) j'adore décrire les choses à fond, pour qu'on ait l'impression de « voir » la scène, pour moi qui suis très visuelle, c'est assez important.

De même, merci à Galswinthe, Ally, Misiri-addict, et fan-de-jacob-black je suis toujours ravie de lire vos reviews ; et suis contente de voir que mes mots suscitent autant de réactions et d'émotions, waouh !

une petite question de dernière minute pour toi Lily (fan-de-jacob-black): tu as carrément suscité mon intérêt: c'est quoi ces nouveaux extraits et où puis-je les voir??????? aaaah je veux voir ça, viiiiite!

Allez, je sais que vous mourrez d'impatience de lire la suite, alors je vous laisse, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

J'attrape à mon tour sa mâchoire entre mes deux mains blanches qui jurent avec le cuivre de sa peau, et lui vole un baiser. Puis deux. Et un autre, avidement.

Sa bouche est si suave et chaude, elle m'a tellement manquée.

Il me donne ses lèvres sans retenue et m'enlace étroitement. Ses grandes mains caressent tendrement mon dos tandis que je l'embrasse avec fougue. Mes mains se précipitent dans ses doux cheveux noirs et fourragent instantanément ses longues mèches, le pressant un peu plus contre ma bouche. Nos langues se cherchent, se mélangent, s'apprivoisent. Les seuls moments où Jacob interrompt notre baiser, c'est pour regarder mon visage, me toiser amoureusement, et m'embrasser de plus belle avec ferveur.

La pluie s'est mise à tomber, inattendue et discrète. Nous sommes toujours à genoux dans la terre, mais qu'importe !

Je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille et remonte le long de son dos nu et brûlant. Mes doigts se faufilent comme la pluie entre les sillons creusés par ses muscles, je les agrippe et écrase ma poitrine contre son torse.

Ma proximité lui soutire un halètement, et ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il agrippe, me plaquant contre son bassin. Se faisant, je sens contre mon ventre sa virilité tendue par l'envie ; et le désir, primaire, se fraie un passage dans mes veines.

Je gémis comme il a libéré ma bouche pour assaillir mon cou. L'eau ruissèle sur mon visage, penché en arrière, dégageant mon cou qu'il suce en une trainée de baisers sensuels.

Le courant chaud chemine en moi. Je ramène son menton à moi et le regardant dans les yeux, je goûte de nouveau ses lèvres mouillées d'eau douce. Ses mains glissent librement sur tout mon corps en autant de caresses charnelles.

Je m'éloigne un moment de sa bouche et lui murmure langoureusement :

-« Je suis à toi Jacob Black, corps et âmes ».

Et le rouge ne me monte même pas aux joues quand j'ajoute en vrillant mon regard au sien:

« Tu peux faire de moi ce qu'il te plaira ».

Il scrute mes yeux pleins de désir le temps sans doute de réaliser la portée de mes paroles, puis caresse délicatement mon visage pour en essuyer la pluie et m'embrasse sur le front.

Le doute sur ses intentions m'assaille un instant, mais il me saisit par les hanches et nous relève sans effort. Il me porte en me serrant contre lui, j'ai enroulé mes jambes à sa taille, et il marche vers la cascade, à deux pas. Il contourne le petit bassin et passe derrière le rideau fin de la chute d'eau, dans le recoin formé par la roche. Là il m'allonge doucement sur la mousse et se redresse.

Je peux enfin contempler son corps nu. Ses muscles sont bandés sous sa peau dorée et l'eau de pluie ruissèle de ses cheveux sur ses épaules, de ses épaules à son torse, de son torse à ses abdominaux et de ses abdominaux à... Ma poitrine se soulève en un halètement sonore provoqué par ma découverte. Gonflée et dressée, elle semble appeler mon corps tout entier.

Instinctivement et sans détourner mon regard de lui, j'hôte à mon tour mon sweater et mon tee-shirt. Jacob se rapproche et se penche sur moi, me couvant de ses yeux aimants et dit tout bas :

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. J'ai cru mourir en croyant te perdre.

- Je suis là mon amour, et je ne compte pas te laisser, jamais.

- Promets-le.

- Ma vie sans toi serait vouée aux ténèbres. Je n'y survivrai pas longtemps, j'ai bien trop besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de ta chaleur, de ton amour. Je ne te quitterai jamais, je te le promets.

- Je t'aime. » Dit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Sa bouche chaude passe des mes lèvres à mon cou sans plus attendre, puis le long de ma bretelle de soutien-gorge. Ses mains caressent mes seins par dessus le tissu de celui-ci puis ses lèvres les rejoignent.

Je me cambre lorsqu'il passe sa main sous mon dos pour en dégrafer l'attache. Il le glisse délicatement le long de mes bras pour m'en débarrasser complètement puis embrasse ma peau nue. Ce contact m'enflamme et je suis secouée de soubresauts.

Ses baisers arpentent ma poitrine puis mon ventre. Ma respiration erratique l'encourage, il détache la boutonnière de mon jean, je soulève les fesses pour qu'il puisse le retirer, ce qu'il fait aussitôt, avec ma culotte. Je suis surprise de me retrouvée nue l'espace d'une seconde et un frisson me parcourt. Il s'allonge alors doucement sur moi, son corps nu contre le mien me réchauffe d'un coup et je soupire de plaisir.

Nous nous embrassons de nouveau et Jacob caresse mes cheveux. J'écarte un peu les jambes pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement contre moi et je sens sa fierté, dure, contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ne peux refouler un petit hoquet d'angoisse. Ses yeux cherchent tout de suite les miens, interrogatifs.

-« C'est que... j'ai un peu peur, j'avoue » dis-je, gênée.

-« Je sais. Moi aussi » me répond-il en murmurant.

-« Non c'est que, c'est la première fois, tu sais... »

-« Pour moi aussi » se contente-t-il de souffler.

Je reste quelques secondes hébétée par cette révélation, comment ce peut-il que Jacob qui donne l'air d'être si expérimenté soit encore vierge ? Il embrasse ma clavicule comme si de rien n'était, puis remarque mon étonnement.

-« Quoi ? » fait-il, soudain embarrassé.

Le temps que la nouvelle fasse le tour de mon cerveau, je réalise que c'est juste parfait. On est à égalité, on s'aime et l'on se donne pour la toute première fois l'un à l'autre. Je lui souris affectueusement et marmotte :

-« Je t'aime ».

Je caresse sa taille et son dos, sa peau est douce et sa chaleur si agréable.

-« Jacob fais moi tienne ».

Il se penche sur ma poitrine, son souffle brûlant balaie ma peau, et je le sens bientôt se glisser en moi, difficilement d'abord, mais tout doucement pour ne pas trop me faire souffrir. Je me mords les lèvres, étouffant un petit gémissement de douleur, Jacob me regarde, attentif aux expressions de mon visage, essayant de ne pas me rendre l'expérience trop pénible.

Mais rapidement, le mouvement de ses hanches devient plus souple et la douleur s'estompe au fur et à mesure.

Je me détends et découvre petit à petit le plaisir. Puis ses avancées se font profondes et mes gémissements trahissent ma satisfaction. Je ressers mon étreinte, agrippant ses omoplates, et j'halète dans son cou. Son odeur animale m'enivre. Je le sens se crisper entre mes bras à plusieurs reprises, son souffle est saccadé sous l'effort.

Mon corps répond maintenant au sien en ondulant de plus belle, et j'entends mon amour gémir de plus en plus fort.

-« Oh Bella… Bella… »

Je devine que sa jouissance est proche ce qui m'émoustille encore plus. Je renforce la pression de mes hanches à chacune de ses avancées en moi.

Il me lance alors un regard et j'y vois une déferlante de plaisir tandis qu'un râle sauvage s'échappe de sa gorge. Il se raidit, au plus profond de moi, les yeux fermés pour apprécier l'intensité de l'instant.

Puis ses muscles se décontractent et il s'allonge légèrement sur moi, s'appuyant sur ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, et enfonce son visage dans mes cheveux. Je l'enlace, lui caresse la nuque et embrasse sa tempe. J'ai un peu trop chaud car sa peau est bouillante, mais je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas me décoller de son corps tout de suite.

Après quelques minutes, il se retire et s'allonge à coté de moi, je bascule sur le flan et colle mon dos à lui. Il se retourne aussi et me serre contre lui, enlaçant ma taille et refermant sa main sur mon petit sein.

Nous restons longtemps là, à écouter nos respirations mutuelles et les battements de nos cœurs se calmer.

La pluie tombe toujours, crépitant sur l'eau du bassin et sur les feuilles des arbres alentours. L'air sent bon la terre et le bois humides. Quelques piaillements d'oiseaux téméraires nous parviennent de loin. Le calme de la nature m'apaise et je sens la fatigue m'emporter.

Je me laisse aller au sommeil, nue au beau milieu de la forêt, dans les bras de mon Loup.

* * *

ça vous a plu ou bien? ;) ;) ;D hé oui misiri-addict, ils n'ont pas attendu de rentrer à l'hôtel!

la suite un peu plus tard dans la soirée... avec un chapitre qui devrait être le dernier! xoxo


	16. Destin commun

Bon et bien voilà le dernier chapitre, je ne trouve pas nécessaire de poursuivre l'histoire pour le moment. Mais bon peut être que je ferai une suite, ou une autre fic à la rentrée je ne sais pas trop.

J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous a plu en tout cas, vos reviews tendent à me dire que oui, et c'est vraiment super touchant et j'en ressens une grande fierté. Non pas dans le sens de me dire que je suis géniale, non je ne prends pas le melon pas de panique, je me dis juste que je suis heureuse d'arriver à faire passer les sentiments et les émotions dont j'imprègne mes personnages, et c'est trop fort de lire vos : « c'est trop triste», « j'ai de la peine pour lui/elle » ou encore « j'avais l'impression d'y être » et même quand vous me dites « je te déteste ! » je suis ravie (si,si !lol).

Bon voilà, merci à vous toutes, pour les ajouts à vos histoires favorites, à vos alertes auteur ou histoire, et merci juste de me lire, de constituer le publique indispensable aux auteurs de fics dont je fais maintenant partie…

Merci Misiri-addict et Galswinthe pour votre commentaire pour le chapitre 14 : douche froide générale, lol ! Oui moi aussi il m'en faut une, j'ai enfin vu les scènes coupées de Twilight, plus particulièrement celle du rêve de Bella et celle où elle fait gouter son sang à Edward. Sans compter que je viens de lire une fic bouillante (zut, peux pas vous dire le titre j'ai fermé la fenêtre par réflexe, et je l'ai perdue !) alalalala…

Bon ben je vous laisse lire la suite, petit lemon au programme pour finir en beauté. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-« Bella, ma belle… réveille-toi… » Tout doucement, la voix de Jacob me sort du sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir que la luminosité est maintenant très faible. C'est la tombée du jour. Je suis toujours allongée contre Jake et nous sommes recouverts par la couverture de survie du kit de Charlie. Je me secoue un peu, la nuit tombe et nous sommes en pleine forêt, nous allons devoir retrouver le chemin de l'hôtel de nuit, ce qui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Je récupère mes vêtements que j'enfile rapidement et autant que possible sous couvert, bien que Jacob me regarde faire avec intérêt, puis il me dit :

-« Je vais te guider en loup jusqu'à l'hôtel, montre-le moi juste sur la carte. » Je m'exécute et il sourit aussitôt.

-« Ce sera très simple, une heure et demi, deux tout au plus » Je m'étrangle presque à ces mots.

-« Quoi ? J'ai mis trois heures et demi pour venir ! » Je le lorgne presque fâchée, et quand son sourire s'élargit sur son visage cuivrée, je ne peux que le suivre dans son éclat de rire.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois, tendrement, puis Jacob se change en loup dans un déchirement sonore. Je roule en boule la couverture dorée que je fourre dans mon sac tandis que mon loup renifle les environs. Nous nous mettons ensuite en route.

La lumière est pour le moment suffisante pour que je ne m'entrave pas sur les nœuds des racines, je suis Jake entre les arbres, nous nous écartons de la cascade et même du tintement du ruisseau après quelques instants. Les bruits de la nature sont différents de ceux que j'avais entendus plus tôt. Les stridulations des grillons sont omniprésentes, la légère brise qui souffle entre les branches fait crisser les feuilles, et on entend au loin une chouette hululer.

Jake trottine devant moi, freinant sont allure pour ne pas trop me distancer.

J'avoue que c'est assez étrange, dire que j'ai fait l'amour pour la première avec ce loup brun-roux qui m'ouvre le chemin…

Mais c'est l'histoire de ma courte vie, des vampires, des loups-garous, comme si en venant vivre à Forks j'avais basculé dans un roman fantastique.

Et l'auteure de mon histoire n'a pas lésiné sur les sensations fortes. J'ai découvert que le monde porte en son sein des êtres que nous, humains, croyons naïvement légendaires ; que je pouvais être animée d'une passion inconditionnelle et être aimée autant en retour ; que cet amour qui pouvait faire s'envoler des centaines de papillon dans mon ventre pouvait aussi paradoxalement déchirer mon cœur en mille lambeaux.J'ai aussi expérimenté la lente progression d'une amitié en un nouvel amour réciproque et fusionnel prenant la place du premier, chose impensable à priori.

Sans compter les évènements inhérents influent directement sur ma vie: la traque que m'avait infligée James, sa morsure, me laissant un croissant de lune glacé au poignet, ma presque-noyade aux falaises de la Push.

A côté de tout ça, il faut bien reconnaître que ma vie à Phoenix en ressort fade et sans intérêt.

Mon existence a commencé en arrivant ici, en rencontrant Edward, les Cullen, en apprenant à mieux connaître Charlie et Jacob.

Et elle continuera, non comme je l'avais choisi à un moment donné, éternellement en tant que vampire végétarien au côté des Cullen, mais comme je l'ai décidé maintenant, auprès de Jacob, mon ami, mon amour, mon loup.

Mes pensées ont détourné mon attention si bien que je manque de m'allonger dans la terre en glissant sur une pierre luisante. Je reprends l'équilibre rapidement cependant, tout en constatant qu'on est arrivés à la Chevrolet.

-« Oh ! Déjà ? J'ai fais un de ces détours pour te retrouver ! Je devrais avoir droit à ta reconnaissance éternelle car je n'ai pas pris le chemin le plus simple, tu sais ? » Je toise en souriant le loup qui a déjà bondi sur le plateau de la camionnette. La route est ensuite rapide jusqu'à l'hôtel, je vois dans mon rétroviseur que Jacob à son approche saute en marche et file dans la pénombre du bois entourant le bâtiment.

Une fois être entrée discrètement dans ma chambre, je file ouvrir la baie vitrée et recule en sursautant quand le loup atterri -gracieusement pourtant sur la petite terrasse. Je déballe dans la salle de bains les affaires prise pour Jake et il me rejoint, transformé et donc nu, passe dans mon dos et embrasse mes cheveux avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche.

Je retourne dans la chambre et consulte mon portable. La connexion au réseau rétablie, je vois les appels et les messages laissés par Charlie. Il est 19h45, il n'a laissé que deux messages pour le moment : furibond, il m'averti que je serais punie dès mon retour. Je décide de ne pas affronter son courroux tout de suite, et lui envoie un sms rassurant lui précisant que je n'ai plus de batterie avant d'éteindre le téléphone.

Je jette un œil dehors, la lune miroite sur les eaux calmes du lac. Mais elle n'est pas assez pleine pour illuminer les montagnes noires. La vue est splendide, de celles qu'on contemple à deux.

La douche coule toujours dans la pièce à côté. Je m'y rends et observe discrètement Jacob. L'eau ruissèle sur sa belle peau caramel.

Toujours de dos et dans un geste imperceptible, il entrebâille la paroi vitrée, sans prononcer un mot. J'accueille cette invitation avec enthousiasme et m'effeuille rapidement avant de le rejoindre sous le jet bouillant de la douche. Face à la faïence blanche du mur, il ne se retourne pas tout de suite, j'en profite pour me coller à son dos, l'enlace doucement en caressant ses muscles et embrasse son omoplate. Je le sers étroitement contre ma poitrine nue, agrippant ses pectoraux dans mes paumes et apprécie la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau sur la mienne. Il brise le silence pour me demander :

-« A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas vraiment. Je goûte le contact délicieux de ta peau. Et je m'en régale, sans penser à rien d'autre que ton corps nu contre le mien.» Il se retourne lentement, mes mains glissent autour de lui sans s'en détacher, et face à moi, il prend ma nuque dans sa grande paume et plonge son regard brun dans le mien.

-« Je t'aime. » Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je ne m'habituerai donc jamais, et c'est très bien ainsi.

- « Moi aussi » dis-je dans un souffle avant de joindre mes lèvres aux siennes.

Notre baiser, comme nos caresses, devient vite ardent. Il glisse ses mains sous mes fesses et me soulève d'un coup, nous fait pivoter et me colle contre le carrelage froid. Ce contact me fait pousser un petit cri de surprise et Jacob s'excuse aussitôt. Je le rassure et me plaque de nouveau de moi-même au mur en m'écartant un peu de son torse. Il contemple l'eau couler sur mes seins et mon ventre, créant un minuscule bassin à la jonction de nos deux corps, son regard brillant en dit long sur son désir.

Je caresse sa joue en le regardant amoureusement, quand il ajuste sa portée et s'immisce doucement en moi. Un soubresaut me secoue et je tire son buste à moi, collant sa peau incandescente à la mienne et m'accroche férocement aux muscles de son dos. Les mouvements de ses hanches sont souples, je gémis de plaisir et l'écho de ma voix rebondissant sur les parois de la cabine nous attise l'un comme l'autre. Ses avancées sont ensuite de plus en plus rapides, il s'engouffre profondément en moi, me soutirant maintenant des cris de satisfaction qui répondent à ses grognements grisants.

Le plaisir est intense et renforcé par le feu que je discerne dans ses yeux. Je sens une vague de chaleur monter crescendo au fond de moi, me faisant haleter, et une décharge me submerge soudain, crispant tout mes muscles, arquant mon corps. Mon cri engendre rapidement le sien, un grondement rauque qui résonne comme du velours dans mes oreilles.

*

Après nous être savonnés et rincés, Jacob caressant minutieusement mes cheveux pour en retirer la mousse, nous nous emmitouflons dans les peignoirs de bain et nous allongeons sur le lit.

-« J'ai méchamment les crocs ! » annonce brusquement Jacob ce qui me fait immédiatement éclaté de rire.

-« Il n'est pas tard, le magasin de l'hôtel doit encore être ouvert, on peut aller s'acheter quelque chose à grignoter ! » Il opine, nous nous habillons rapidement et filons à la boutique.

Nous revenons plus tard dans la chambre, les bras chargés de cochonneries que nous jetons sur le lit avant de nous affaler à côté.

Tout en mangeant, la télévision en bruit de fond, nous échangeons quelques mots, quand Jacob me regarde plus sérieusement, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais hésite. Je l'encourage :

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ? » en posant ma main sur son genou.

-« Je… Je suis désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais je voudrais savoir comment ça va se passer quand on va retourner à Forks.

- Hé bien déjà, je risque d'être confinée chez Charlie un sacré bout de temps, donc…

- Non je veux dire… Si Cullen est dans les parages, je ne sais pas si je…

- Jacob, attends. J'ai dit à Edward que mon cœur t'appartient désormais. C'était difficile je te l'avoue, tu sais la force de ce qui me liait à lui. Mais c'est la vérité, je t'aime, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que mes sentiments pour lui prévalaient plus longtemps. Il le sait maintenant, et je pense qu'il ne restera pas à Forks dans ces conditions. Outre la douleur que ça lui infligerait de rester et de nous voir ensemble, il sait l'animosité que tu as pour lui et je suppose qu'il ne tient pas à compliquer les choses par sa présence. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais se retient au dernier moment. Il lâche finalement :

- « Tout est fini alors. C'est toi et moi maintenant ?

- C'est toi et moi Jacob, rien que toi et moi. Nous sommes imprégnés. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de te retrouver, tu sais ? J'ai écouté mes intuitions et je me suis laissée guider par elles dans la forêt, jusqu'à toi.

- J'ai aussi senti que tu étais là » m'interrompt-il en souriant, ému. Je reprends en lui prenant la main :

- « Nous sommes imprégnés et c'est la seul chose qui compte. Ma vie t'appartient Jacob.

- Et la mienne est à toi. »

Nous scellons ce pacte par un baiser tendre puis je m'installe confortablement contre son torse. Il me sert dans ses bras et je retrouve avec délice sa douce chaleur. Il parsème de mille baisers ma chevelure et je lui en rends autant dans le creux de son cou.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, nous contemplons le paysage par la baie vitrée entrouverte, et nous glissons imperceptiblement dans la volupté d'un bonheur simple, dans la douceur de vivre, ensemble, un destin commun. L'astre blanc se reflète sur le lac et la forêt silencieuse complète ce tableau serein.

* * *

Voilà! bisous à tout le monde 3 , profitez bien de l'été, et laissez moi plein de reviews qui me feront un super accueil quand je rentrerais de vacances ;P

xoxo Angelikka


	17. nouvelle fiction en ligne

Avis à celles qui ont laissé l'alerte nouveau chapitre, mais n'avaient pas pensé à l'alerte auteur!

Le prologue (chapitre 1) de ma nouvelle fic est désormais en ligne, sous le titre "Dans les brumes de l'aube" classée M. J'espère que vous irez y jeter un oeil et apprécierez :)

à bientôt xoxo


End file.
